My Hero Academia: Exchange Student-Teachers
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: Before they meet All Might for a Combat Exercise on their second day of classes at UA, Izuku Midoria and the rest of Class 1-A will be meeting two surprising Student-Teachers who have come from America on an Exchange Program. America; where laws governing quirks and what makes a hero are...a little different. Civilians legally using their quirks in daily life? Quirkless heroes?
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero Academia: Exchange Student-Teachers**

_**Hey, Everyone! I only recently discovered MHA, and am up-to-date with the dubbed episodes on Toonami, and recently watched the MHA "Two Heroes" movie. **_

_**I'm opening my story on the second day of classes, when All Might holds the combat exercise for Class 1-A. Duncan Rosenblatt('healing-factor' quirk from his mother, and firebreathing kaiju physiology from his father; Belloc the Kaiju King) and his adopted brother Ken Rogers(quirkless, martial-artist, swordsman, detective, techno-geek), who both already have their provisional hero licenses, have come to UA from the United States to help teach, while also finishing their final few semesters of schooling. In the greater world at large, during the UA entrance Exams; the World Contest of Champions took place. It's kinda like the UA Sports Festival, but for the Pro Heroes and upper-tier provisional heroes of the world. This event will be mentioned in a later chapter.**_

_**In this story, I will also be adding heroes and villains that get their 'powers' from technology/weapons, magick, or 'accidental quirk-creation'(mutations similar to Spider-Man or the Fantastic Four); as well as androids and cyborgs.**_

**Chapter 1: The New Student-Teachers**

"How are you not geeking out as bad as I am, Bro?", Kenny asked. He was wearing a more 'relaxed' version of his costume, looking more like ordinary clothes, only light armor, less weapons and tech. He did still wear his utility-belt, one of his wrist holo-computers, and carried the katana that Duncan forged for him all covered by his long black duster over his red hoodie. "I mean, we're gonna be teaching a combat class with _**All Might**_ today!"

"Why should I, Kenny?", Duncan smirked, chuckling at his best friend and brother, as he checked his UA campus map again before putting it back in the inside pocket of his black crocodile-skin duster. Under this he wore his sleeveless biker jacket, black-camo cargo pants with a studded belt, and his Velcro-strapped sandals. Even in his relaxed 'base' form, his desert-orange scales and emerald reptilian-slit eyes were obvious. Closer inspection would see the abbreviated upper and lower double-fangs in his mouth, and the tips of all 20 of his retracted claws. His spiky, long, golden hair was streaked and tipped with red high-lights and tied into a bushy ponytail. "_You're_ doing **more** than enough 'geeking' for both of us. And we have Class 1-A for an hour of martial arts before we join All Might at one of the training zones for a combat training exercise."

"Yeah, I know. But still, it's awesome!", Kenny beamed. Like pretty much everyone of their generation, they'd both grown up with a love and respect for Heroes, especially the World's Number 1 Hero: All Might, and the Top Hero of America: Major Liberty. Both boys had dreamed of becoming heroes themselves since they were little. "You got to meet him face to face 10 years ago, you lucky lizard!"

"It's not my fault it was years before you and I even met in junior high", Duncan grinned. "I met him through my Mom and MEGTAF. All Might is the _**only**_ human that my Dad truly respects….besides Mom, that is."

"Really?! How….?"

"They had an altercation once that turned out to be a misunderstanding", Duncan explained with a chuckle. "All Might smashed with everything he had and actually managed to knock out one of Dad's teeth. Of course, it broke All Might's hand, too! It took days for my dad to grow back a new tooth. Still, All Might's courage and strength impressed him. Together not long after, All Might helped my Dad put down a group of rogue kaiju that were about to destroy Hoover Dam and attack Las Vegas. But it was what All Might said to me when we met afterward that made me so determined to become a hero one day."

"What did he say?", Kenny asked.

xXx

(flashback, the Rosenblatt residence outside Las Vegas, Nevada)

Duncan was moping in his room after a day of the usual peer torment at school. Troy and his gang of followers were relentless. He wanted to fight back, but knew how favoritism in their school leaned toward his bully due to Troy's quirk clearly marking him for 'greatness' as a future Pro Hero.

Hmm, Mom should be home from MEGTAF by no…

"Duncan!", Margaret called out cheerfully from the living room as she arrived home. "Could you come out here, please? We have a special visitor."

"Ok, Mom, Just a sec", He replied loud enough to be heard. He trudged down the hall to the living room. "Hi, Mom. So who is…..? Whooooaaaahhh!"

"I. Am. HERE!", All Might announced loudly, flashing his smile to the dumbfounded youth while Margaret grinned. "Ha-Ha! You must be Duncan, the young kaiju Prince! Your mother Margaret tells me that you have an impressive power-set from your two quirks. I would consider it an honor to fight for Peace and Justice by your side as heroes one day!"

"I-I **want** to be a hero, but I'm a monster. They'll never let a **monster** be a hero", 11 y/o Duncan said dejectedly once he found his voice, echoing the taunts of his bullies.

"You're no more a monster than I am, Duncan", All Might said with a smile, ruffling the boy's red-streaked, spiky golden hair. "You're special in ways you aren't even aware of yet. When your parents fell in love and had you, it ended the Human/Kaiju War that would have destroyed the whole world if it had continued. And one day, you will rule the kaiju as the new king, and keep the peace. Until then, you could easily become one of the most powerful and inspiring heroes of all! I believe in you! Just as both your parents do!"

(end flashback)

"Whoa", Kenny said. "You never told me that story before."

"Yeah, he really inspired me that day, and kinda became my adopted uncle", Duncan replied. "I was determined to become a hero after that, and decided my bullies could go screw themselves sideways with Tabasco lube. I also started my 3-strike rule; I'd give them 2 chances with warnings to realize they were being stupid before I would hurt them…..a little. Most were smart enough to catch on and back off after the first bruises. If not, then they got the message with the broken bones from the next strike-out. And I stepped up to protect their other victims, too."

"Like me when you first came to my school. I guess that's why after my dad was killed and your mom adopted me, you kinda took me under your wing", Kenny nodded. "I still can't believe we were sent _**here**_ for the S-T exchange program, bro! Japan is awesome! Well, aside from that brawl we got into with that steroidal villain right after we arrived."

"I know, right?! But we're lucky Lady Lingo used her quirk to instantly teach us the language, though", Duncan chuckled. "From what I've heard, Japanese is really hard to learn the old-fashioned way."

"Lucky. Yeah, you can say that again", Kenny blushed dreamily, touching his lips as he remembered Isabell – "Lady Lingo" – kissing him. His childhood friend and first crush was not only an _**amazing**_ kisser, but she had a really useful quirk. She can instantly learn languages and instantly pass along that knowledge through the act of kissing. Thanks to her Kenny, Duncan, and few other friends were fluently conversational in French, Spanish, Hawiian Islander, Tahitian, German, Nigerian, Dutch, Nordic, Italian, Swahili, Egyptian(modern and ancient), 3 Chinese dialect, Thai, Portugese, Cherokee, Apache, Comanche, Iraquoi, Souix, Paiyute, and Japanese.

Isabell and Kenny tried dating during the time Duncan was with Jenna Heldengruber**(Hero Name: Mirage, Quirk: Illusion)**, but discovered they were better off just being friends. However, the break up between Duncan and Jenna was painful to watch and had hurt the half-kaiju deeply. That was why Kenny, Margaret and 'Uncles' All Might and Major Victory figured the Student-Teacher Exchange Program for upper-classmen at Pacific Hero High might help get him out of his depressed funk by getting him completely away from Jenna and that whole situation.

"Here we are", Duncan announced when they reached the designated gymnasium and reached for the door. "Heads-up, Uncle Might and Mr. Aizawa warned me there might be a few attitudes that need adjustments."

"Got it", Kenny nodded as he stepped through the open door ahead of Duncan. "And after looking at all their files, I think we both one in particular. Reminds me of Troy."

"I know, right?", Duncan chuckled.

Class 1-A was lined up, with class-rep Tenya Iida front and center, all wearing standard UA track suits and most doing stretches, push-ups, sit-ups, or jumping-jacks to warm-up.

"Hello, class", Duncan smiled. "I'm Duncan Rosenblatt, and this is Ken Rogers ("Hey."). We're the newest students and teaching assistants of UA, here on the international exchange program for our senior year."

"We know you were expecting a training exercise with All Might today", Kenny added. "But he asked us to introduce ourselves and help you warm up with an hour of martial arts training before putting on your new costumes for the Combat exercise with him in one of the training areas."

"Whoah!", a green-haired boy exclaimed excitedly. "I-I-I know you two! You're Kaiju Prince and Tech-Knight! The Number Six and Seven Heroes in America! But I thought you two were already Pros, not still in school?"

"Yes and no, Midoria, is it?", Duncan smiled, getting a nod from the boy and thought to himself, _'So this is the boy Uncle Might chose as his successor. I see …..__**potential'**_. "We earned our Provisional Hero Licenses in our first year, and ever since we've gotten a lot of experience working with Pro Heroes and on our own, mostly working together as partners. Our talents compliment each other."

"But we fell a bit behind academically", Kenny continued. "So we volunteered for the exchange program to do our final year of classes here both as students and teaching assistants to get credit for three semesters and graduate. So technically, we're third-year students who also help teach all four underclassmen hero classes; 2-A, 2-B, 1-B, and you guys here in 1-A. We also often step-up to assist the teachers in our own class. You have a question?"

"Yes, Sirs!", Iida snapped out with his usual, military-like discipline and control. "Since you are both from America, I do not know as much about either of you as Midoria apparently does. If you don't mind me asking, what are your quirks?"

"We don't mind at all", Duncan smiled. "From my mother I got my 'healing factor'. I'm already really difficult to injure, but _**if**_ it happens I heal _**really**_ fast, almost instantly, in fact. And afterward I can't be hurt by an attack of the same combination of type and power-level. It also means that I'm immune to poisons and I never get sick. Needless to say, the only time Recovery Girl will be seeing me is as a visitor*chuckle!*. The rest of my powers(he shifted into 'full-kaiju' form; armor-scales, claws, and fangs more prominent, horn-like spikes emerging from his elbows, shoulders, and knees, wings and tail emerging, and a 'crown' of mini-horns grown along the hairline of his forehead; the full effect making the class gasp.) aren't from a quirk, they're "normal" traits I inherited from my dad; Belloc."

"_**WHAT?!"**_, the entire class yelled in shock. Belloc was the King of the Kaiju! **THE** most powerful monster on Earth! So Duncan's hero-name was literally true! No wonder he's so powerful! The class was still reeling from this when Kenny spoke up.

"As for me, it's real easy", he grinned while Duncan returned to his base-form. "I don't have a quirk. I'm quirkless. I earned my position and title through hard-work, skills, and intelligence. I'm a 3rd degree black belt in ninjitsu and kung fu, an escape artist, have a degree in criminology and profiling, expert swordsman, hacker, researcher, detective, and master of what you call 'support items' here in Japan." On that last part he tapped his utility-belt. "We just call them 'gear' in the States."

The entire class was shocked silent. None of them had _**ever**_ heard of a quirkless _**hero**_ before! Knowing what was coming next, Izuku Midoria nervously began mentally counting down; 3…2…1…

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?! SOME KIND OF **_**JOKE?!**__"_, Katsuki Bakugou yelled from where he was leaning against the padded back wall. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME, RIGHT?! THERE AIN'T NO WAY A QUIRKLESS LOSER COULD EVEN GET INTO HERO SCHOOL, LET ALONE BECOME A **HERO!** _**NO FRIGGIN' WAY!"**_

"Ah, you must be, Bakugou", Kenny smirked. "We read the files and records on all of you, and yours did say you had an attitude like pig-vomit poured over toxic radioactive sludge set on fire; a narcissist with breath-taking anger issues always **demanding** immediate respect and admiration from everyone around you, and throwing a tantrum when you don't get it because you're thoroughly convinced that anyone that doesn't see and fawn over your 'awesomeness' are in the wrong because you're totally oblivious to the fact that those things have to be **earned** among peers. Your profile was a simple puzzle I easily figured out while reading your file over my first cup of coffee this morning."

Kanimari suddenly covered his mouth in a futile attempt to stifle his laughter, while Izuku sweatdropped. This quirkless TA had pegged Bakugou _**perfectly**_. No one could argue with the truth, except….

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, YOU QUIRKLESS LOSER?!", Bakugou snarled as he began pushing himself away from the wall, only to see something shiny flash toward him and *thunk!* heavily into the wall less than an inch from his left ear. He turned his head slightly to look and saw that it was a four-pointed 'wave' throwing-star. And it wasn't just some cheap, sheet-metal knock-off either. It was a heavy-gauge, forged stainless steel shuriken nearly a quarter-inch thick. The inward-curving edge of each point was flat like the back of a knife-blade, while the point and outer-edge of each point was razor-sharp; the whole thing designed to fly straight over long-distance and penetrate deep if thrown one way, and to cut if thrown the other way.

Momentarily stunned by the fact that it had been mere inches away from piercing his forehead then grinding his teeth with a growl, Bakugou found his voice and rage when he turned back to yell some more, only to find himself looking into hard eyes of Duncan, mere inches from being nose-to-nose with him. How did he move so fast?!

"Take your place in line with your fellow students and _**shut**_. **UP!**", the scaly blonde ordered in a soft yet unyieldingly firm tone. Bakugou scoffed and did as he was told. Duncan pulled out the star and handed it back to Kenny. "Now, we're going to teach you some hand-to-hand combat skills that could save your life, especially if your quirk is somehow hindered, out-of-commission, or otherwise useless or un-useable in the situation. Remember, Mr. Aizawa may not be the only one in the world with a quirk like his. So, you will be training without using your quirks."

"This is stupid", Bakugou scoffed. "With my quirk, I can destroy _**anybody**_ before they could mess with it!"

"You really think so?", Duncan snickered, smirking to Kenny. "Tell you what. If you can prove that in a match using your quirk right now, then you can just chill out with a cold Gatorade and watch until it's time to meet All Might. If not, then you get the dubious honor of being today's demo dummy. Or, you can just shut up and take the class. What'll it be?"

"Aw yeah! You're goin' _**down**_, lizard-lips!", the loud-mouth sneered as the rest of the class spread out into a circle to form a 'ring' in the center of the padded floor, where he stood in the center taunting Duncan with a vicious grin on his face.

"Oh, you're not fighting _**me**_, Bakugou", Duncan smirked, then turned to his 'bro'. "Ken, if you would be so kind?"

"Of course, Bro", Ken smirked, shedding his duster and entering the ring with only his utility-belt and sheathed sword over his hoodie, cargo-pants, and steel-toed boots.

"What is this, a joke?!", the explosive boy scoffed. "This quirkless punk don't stand a chance against me! He's gonna get seriously hurt!"

"Prove it, loud-mouth", Ken smiled.

"All right! Just remember you ASKED FOR IT!", Bakugou charged head-long into a frontal assault, drawing his right arm back and sparking up to deliver an explosive punch. Ken burst a smoke-bomb between them to hide his movements, then did a spinning side-step to the boy's left side and slammed his left fist and forearm against the hot-head's shoulder-blades, knocking him to a sliding face-plant on the mat! At the same time, Ken also drew his sword. Bakugou growled as he started to get up, only to be kicked over onto his back, much like he'd often done to Deku since they were kids. Ken sat on the kid's legs to immobilize him and grabbed the front of his UA track suit and pulled him up to look in his eyes.

"QUIRKLESS BASTARD! I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!", Bakugou yelled, placing his hands on Ken's torso to blast him away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, kid", Kenny smiled. "Unless you **want** to lose your head, literally."

Bakugou then felt the razor-edge of the sword against the back of his neck. If he tried to use his quirk to blast Mr. Quirkless off him while the guy was holding the sword the way he was, the sword would decapitate him like the blade of a guillotine! He glared up at the smirking Kenny and refused to tap-out.

"Time!", Duncan called out, and a holo-display appeared, replayed the exchange, then displayed the time it took from beginning to the moment time was called; 9.2 seconds. The class was shocked, but none more so than Bakugou himself. There was _**no way**_ a quirkless loser could **possibly** beat him! Yet this guy did it! Does that mean that Deku….? NO! This guy must've _**cheated**_ somehow! That's the _**only**_ explanation! There was no other way **anybody** could beat _**him**_ so fast and easy, upperclassman or not! Especially **without** having a quirk!

"Can anyone tell me what Bakugou's first mistake was?", Duncan asked the class.

"Acting like an ass-hat with a big mouth?", Kanimari snarked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, SPARKPLUG!", Bakugou snarled venomously at his electrified classmate.

"True, but wrong", Kenny snickered.

"Sir!", Iida piped up. "He rushed an opponent he knew nothing about!"

"Close, Iida. Anyone else?"

"He underestimated his opponent", Momo said. "He assumed his opponent was helpless without a quirk."

"Very good, Yaoyorozu", Duncan smiled. "You're half-right. His first mistake was actually two-fold. As you noted, he underestimated his opponent, but he also **overestimated** _**himself**_._"_

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU?! I'M THE _**BEST!**_ I'M BETTER THAN ALL YOU LOSERS! I'M GONNA SURPASS ALL MIGHT! YOU'RE ALL ….!", Bakugou was totally losing his shit, with Izuku, Iida, and Kirishima holding him back.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN, BAKUGOU!", Duncan ordered in a tone that cut right through the kid's rant, silencing him. "_**That's**_ exactly what I'm talking about! You simply assumed that because you have a quirk at all, let alone **your** quirk, that your victory was a foregone conclusion; as if there were no way you could possibly lose. Confidence is a good quality in a hero, but _**over**_-confidence to the point of _**arrogance**_ will get you killed, or _**worse**__**;**_ get** innocent by-standers** killed."

"Do you want _**that**_ on your conscience, firecracker?", Kenny asked sternly, getting only a growl in return. "Or do you even have one under all that bluster, rage, and over-inflated pride? Remember the old saying, 'Pride go-eth before the fall'? Think about it."

"Ok, Bakugou, get over here with me", Duncan ordered, the boy grumbling as he complied. "The rest of you, pair up for sparring. I'll demonstrate with my 'volunteer' here, then you all practice the moves I show you. But take it easy on each other! This is just your first lesson. We don't want any accidents or injuries here."

"Mr. Rosenblatt", Momo called with her hand raised. "With Bakugou up there with you, we're one short."

"Very observant", he replied with a smile. "Ken? Will you please partner up with the young lady?"

"Oh! Uhmmm…Sure!", Kenny blushed, as did the lovely Momo while Mineta's eyes gushed tears of anguish like twin waterfalls that he wasn't paired with beautiful and brilliant girl. Bakugou kept grumbling under his breath that he'd rather be 'sparring' someone called 'Deku' into the ground 'where he belongs'.

"Ok. Remember, _no quirks_", Duncan reminded them, with an inward knowing smile for Kenny. True, the two of them were teaching this class, but they weren't much older than the students of Class 1-A. And Momo had been staring appraisingly at Kenny ever since his impressive take down of Bakugou in less than 10 seconds, something that should be impossible for someone without a quirk. The girl was "really cute" as Kenny had blushingly said last night as they went through the files of all the first-year students. Duncan knew Kenny enough to know when he was smitten.

xxXXxx

An hour later the class was boarding the bus that would take them to meet All Might at the Combat Exercise area. Bakugou growled as he attempted to hide how sore he was from serving as the demo dummy for the quirkless martial arts lesson. Duncan and Kenny were appraising the students' costumes and support items as they boarded.

"Hey, Midoria?", Duncan tapped the green-haired boy's shoulder. "Sit with me during the ride. We need to talk."

"Um…Ok, Mr…."

"Just call me 'Duncan' outside the classroom", the scaly young man smiled as they sat near the front of the bus. "And don't be so nervous. You're not in trouble. Kenny, keep an eye on the others?"

"Sure thing, Bro", he replied, walking further back on the bus.

"Thanks. Ok, Midoria", Duncan began, "to save time, I'll just tell you that All Might is like an uncle to me, so I know about his condition, All-for-One, and _**you**_."

"Really? Wow."

"I've seen the videos of your extrance exam, as well as your class yesterday. I think he chose his successor well; you have great potential and a lot of heart. But I also see your doubt and uncertainty, and I know the source", Duncan added, looking back at Bakugou, who was snarling at his other classmates. "Bullied and belittled by someone who used to be your friend for your entire childhood. Ignore him and believe in yourself. Not because Uncle Might chose you, but because you **earned** your spot here like everyone else. Bakugou's pride and ego are **his** problems, not yours. In fact, I encourage you to step-up and show everyone that you _**are**_ hero, especially him."

"I know", Izuku said hesitantly. "But it's not so easy."

"I know", Duncan agreed with a reassuring smile. "My 'Kaachan' was a guy named Troy Adams. His quirk: shockwave, every bit as powerful and versatile as Bakugou's 'explosion', and an almost identical attitude. And because I was born scaly, he and his buddies messed with me from the start. And when we all got our quirks, he saw my regeneration as a free license to hurt me as much as he wanted. Then my kaiju traits began to emerge, augmented by my quirk. It wasn't too long before I was too strong and tough for him to physically hurt anymore, but the psychological damage was done, and he used it; calling me 'monster' and 'freak', saying they'd never let a **thing** like me be a hero. It got worse in junior high after my firebreath emerged for the first time during one of his bullying rants, burning off Troy's eyebrows.

"I thought he was right, that I was a monster; and neither my mom or dad could change my mind. Then I met All Might, the Number 1 Hero in the World, and he told me I **wasn't** a monster, and that I _**could**_ be a great hero. I took his words to heart and applied to Pacific Hero High, the most prestigious hero school on the West Coast. Troy had also applied, confident of getting in. He did, but had an explosive meltdown when I was also accepted. 'Stealing his thunder' he called it. Then he really lost it when Kenny was also accepted, like 'how _**dare**_ a monster and a quirkless loser even _**try**_ to upstage the great Troy Adams'. Sound familiar?"

Izuku looked back at Bakugou, Duncan's story sounding eerily similar to his own.

"Kenny and I focused on just doing our best in our classes at PHH, while Troy was obsessed with beating us, especially me. His attitude and pride has cost him dearly. Troy fell behind us in every way, driving him more and more crazy. He's now on 'potential-villain watch' with the school and facing possible expulsion for using potentially deadly force against us in a training exercise. I was fine but Ken was badly hurt.

"Look, my point is that a rival can push you to getting better and stronger, but don't let **him** define who you are. _**You**_ decide who and what you are, no matter what anyone else says. Remember that. And if you ever need a friend to talk to, you can come to me."

"I….I will. Thanks, Duncan."

"Any time. BT-dubs, I've seen how the backlash of your power is injuring you. Be cautious of that today and come find me during lunch tomorrow. I have some ideas that might help. Ah! We're here. There's Uncle Might."

"Ha-ha! You. Are. HERE!", All Might greeted with a smile as the bus emptied. He briefly hugged Duncan. "Young Rosenblatt! Wonderful to see you again! I'm honored to have your assistance!"

"Great to see you, Uncle Might", Duncan chuckled, then presented his friend. "Uncle Might, this is my best friend and hero-ing partner, Ken Rogers."

"Great to meet you, Sir", Ken smiled, shaking the hero's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine! Tech-Knight, the Quirkless Hero! Still a student yet already ranked Number 7 in America! Most impressive!"

xxXXxx

Later that night, at the apartment near UA that Duncan and Kenny were sharing while they were in Japan, they had just finished going over the results of All Might's combat exercise for class 1-A over some pizza("Thank goodness we found a decent pizza joint nearby that delivers!"), with Izuku Midoria among the students who impressed them the most, even if he had pushed himself too hard. Duncan was glad that the boy had taken his words to heart, stepped up, and faced his demons like a _**hero**_. Unlike the other students watching the monitors, Duncan could read lips. He knew that Midoria had put Bakugou on notice that he wouldn't be the hot-head's punching-bag anymore, that he was going to be a hero whether Bakugou liked it or not! Of course, that infuriated Bakugou, who promptly lost his shit. Duncan chuckled, remembering the look on Bakugou's face when he realized that he not only lost the exercise, but he lost it to _**Midoria**_.

After he and Kenny wrapped things up, Duncan grabbed a shower. Under the cascading water, he thought about the idea he and Kenny had come up with during their second year at PHH; a new and slightly different way for young heroes like them to go Pro that would drastically shorten the time they had to spend as a 'sidekick', while at the same time establishing an organized world-wide network of heroes, agencies, teams, and logistical support. It was a radical idea, and would likely be met with resistance. The biggest initial hurdle was financing, but his dad Belloc offered to solve that. Gods know he has nearly unlimited, untapped riches and resources at his claw-tips. And today, he and Kenny had been scouting the UA Hero-Course students for potential future members. They had seen several promising candidates in both Class 1-A and 1-B, as well as the 'Big Three' and a few other 3rd years. Tomorrow they would meet the two 2nd year classes, assisting Power-Loader teaching a "cave" Search & Rescue Exercise.

After toweling off, Duncan had just pulled on a pair of board-shorts, preparing to hit the sack early when…..

"DUNCAN! GET OUT HERE! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!", Kenny yelled from the living room. Duncan ran back out due to the urgency in Ken's voice.

"What is it?!"

"Look!", Ken urged, pointing to the TV; a news alert with a familiar, ugly mug-shot:

_(….Villain Alert! The villain known as Muscular, recently captured by provisional heroes Kaiju Prince and Tech-Knight visiting from the United States, has escaped custody en-route to Tartarus! No witnesses were left alive, but evidence at the scene seems to indicate that outside accomplices aided in his escape. Notorious for his quirk granting him __**immense**__ strength and his psychotic desire to torment and kill his victims, Muscular has murdered countless victims, including the Water-Hose Heroes two years ago. If you see this extremely dangerous man, call a Pro Hero or the police __**immediately**__. DO NOT APPROACH HIM! Again…!)_

"Dammit!", Duncan snarled. He'd matched strength with the vicious brute not long after arriving in Japan. It was his firebreath, claws, powerful tail and ability to fly that had given him the edge to defeat the bloodthirsty 80's horror-movie cliché on steroids; allowing Kenny to then bind him for the cops. This was all kinds of bad. And worse, it looked like he had help. But who would help a maniac like Muscular? And why?

xxXXxxx

**Author's notes: What do you think of my first attempt at a Firebreather/MHA crossover? Duncan is pretty much the same as he is in my "Primal Hearts" series, but I've changed Kenny quite a bit, besides the timeline of their meeting. I thought it would be fun to make him my "Batman"-type character; no powers, expert martial artist, brilliant with weapons and gear, escape-artist, and a brilliant master-detective.**

**As for "Lady Lingo's" quirk; yup, I totally ripped that off from Starfire and expanded it.**

**Would Erasurehead's quirk work on the abilities of aliens, Duncan's kaiju-powers, or powers that are magical or supernatural in nature?**

**Major Victory is my OC of the top hero of the USA, and he will appear in some way later. He's kind of like Captain America if you add super-strength (mid-tier level), a cape, and flight-gear. **

**As far as pairings, I'll be sticking pretty close to cannon. I do intend for Duncan to eventually get with Number 9-ranked Hero; Ryukyu the Dragoon Heroine. However, Uwabami the Serpent Heroine is gonna take an almost obsessive interest in him as well. Izuku with Ochako is obvious, but I am considering including Tsu(ribbit!) in a trio-relationship with them. I mean, come on! She's adorable! I'm also pairing Momo with Kenny, what do you all think? With 'Tech-Knight' being my Batman-type and Momo's quirk of making things I figured they were a perfect match. Any suggestions for more pairings, new events, or twists on cannon events with the new characters?**

**Just to be clear, Duncan is going to accelerate Izuku's progress and growth in using and controlling One-for-All. This, of course, is going to **_**really**_** piss off Bakugou even more than it did in cannon. So I pose this question to you, my readers: Should Duncan take it upon himself to shatter Bakugou's delusional arrogant pride by showing him just how NOT invincible he really is? How? By allowing the hot-head to go all out on him in a sparring match and still defeating him easily, while telling him to his face that his entire mind-set; thinking that he's just innately superior to everyone else and that the universe has just been giving him everything he deserves is actually due to the **_**pure**__**luck**_** of being born with his quirk and the adults in his life as he grew up not reining him in when they should have. Hell, a lot of them actively enabled him to become an arrogant, obnoxious, hot-headed snot.**

**Long reviews are always welcome and appreciated! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, Everyone! Well, going by the votes I got in reviews and PM's, Duncan **_**will**_** be giving Bakugou a lesson in humility he won't soon forget. And if the fight looks familiar, good! That's the point. But that's for later.**_

_**In this chapter, when Izuku meets Duncan for lunch, the half-kaiju is going to do three things that didn't happen in the anime until season 2 and the latter half of season 3. One; recommend upgrades to his costume to reduce the backlash strain and damage to his body from One-For-All. I say **_**reduce**_** because if eliminated completely his body would never get used to it. Two; tell him that All Might always used One-For-All through his whole body, not just his arms and fists. And three; tell him to stop trying to imitate All Might's style and find his own. Don't worry, Izuku will still learn a lot from his internship with Gran Torino, and incorporate it into his new fighting style.**_

_**But first, we open the chapter with a flashback. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Advice and Experience**

"**WHO'S NEXT?!", **the massive, scar-faced villain with a fake left eye challenged with a psychotic laugh, surrounded by the broken and bleeding bodies of several citizens and police officers. "COME ON! I WANNA SEE MORE BLOOD!"

The police were now keeping their distance, but had evacuated the area and formed a perimeter. Muscular was too strong! He was way out of their league. Whenever they tried to use their guns, the brute simply picked up a car or chunk of concrete to block the bullets, then _**threw**_ it at them, laughing like a maniac! Where were the Pro Heroes? If Muscular wasn't taken down quickly, he would just carry on with his killing spree….starting with **them**!

"YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN, PRETTY BOY!", yelled a figure who leaped into the combat zone. He had spiky silver-blonde hair, square-jaw, bulky, wearing a blue costume with white highlights as well as heavy, metal bands around his wrists, belt, and forehead resembling black & yellow 'caution' barricades. He swung his right fist, only for Muscular to easily block the punch with his left forearm. His muscle-fibers writhed disgustingly and bulked up even bigger!

"So a Pro finally shows up!", Muscular sneered. "You're 'Death-Arms', right? You're strong, but not as strong as me! SHOW ME YOUR BLOOD!"

Muscular punched the hero, who tried to block with his forearms, only to hear a sickening *CRACK!* as both his arms broke from the force; which the villain carried through to strike Death-Arms' face! The Pro Hero went tumbling painfully away, his nose, eye, and scalp all bleeding profusely. He looked dazedly toward his grinning assailant. Muscular advanced on him as he struggled to rise, to keep fighting.

"AW YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I WANNA SEE FROM YOU, **HERO!** SHOW ME MORE OF YOUR BLOO…WHAT THE...?! AAAAHHH!", the titan's rant was cut off as a bolas flew in and tied up his ankles, causing him to fall flat on his face, then shocked him with thousands of volts of electricity. Snarling, he tore off the offending weapon.

"WHO DID THAT?! SHOW YOUSELF SO I CAN CRUSH YOU!"

"I've heard of muscle-bound meat-heads before but, dude, you are _**totally**_ abusing the stereotype", a voice called from behind him. Muscular turned to see a guy wearing a grey bodysuit with strategically placed pieces of black armor, boots, gauntlets, purple cape, utility-belt, and a knight-like helmet that hid his eyes, leaving his mouth exposed but his jaw and chin protected. "Is that your quirk or do you just eat steroids for every meal instead of food?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK! YOU THINK YOUR ARMOR OR YOUR TOYS ARE GONNA KEEP ME FROM CRUSHING YOU?!"

"Oh no", the kid grinned. "I wouldn't _**dream**_ of trying to fight you myself. Besides, I'm just the distraction."

"Distra….?" ***WHAM!*** Muscular only saw a red blur a nanosecond before being struck in the face with such force that he was staggered back several yards. He'd never been hit so hard in his life! After clearing the stars and tweeting birds from his vision, the villain looked up to see another young man between him and the mouthy one. But this one was _**very**_ different.

He appeared to have some kind of dragon quirk, was a little taller than the kid in the dark armor, and appeared to be wearing only a pair of black-camo cargo pants, utility-belt, and sleeveless biker jacket trimmed with steel studs. His build was athletic but not very large, so **how** could he be so _**strong?!**_

Muscular then noticed something warm and wet flowing down his face from his nose and an unfamiliar salty, metallic taste in his mouth. Puzzled, he touched a hand to the area. His fingers came away red. A red that he knew well. A red that he normally reveled in seeing. He clenched his fist and jaw in rage, and focused his fury on the winged young man in front of him.

"What's the matter?", Duncan snarked with a smirk. "I thought you loved to see blood? So I thought I'd do you a favor and show you your own. Though judging by that nasty scar and fake eye, I'm not the first, am I?"

"Oh, I'll give ya credit for getting a lucky shot in like those Water-Hose losers", the villain sneered. "BUT NOW YOU AND YOUR JOKING LITTLE FRIEND ARE GONNA _**DIE**_, JUST LIKE THEY DID!"

Muscular charged forward, his muscles writhing and bulking up, covering his arms and torso in a thick layer of muscles. "My quirk increases my strength so exponentially, that my muscle fibers burst out of my skin! THERE AIN'T NO WAY YOU CAN MATCH MY STRENGTH! SHOW ME YOUR BLOOD!"

Muscular threw a thunderous jab at the red dragon-boy, who blocked with the sharp, armored ridges on his forearms, cutting the villain's knuckles. As Muscular recoiled, Duncan lunged in and slashed an "X" across the brute's chest with the claws of both hands. Muscular howled in pain he'd never experienced before as bloody pieces of severed muscle fibers fell to the ground! He blindly swung a left-hook, catching Duncan in the jaw! The half-kaiju rubbed his jaw a bit as the bruise and swelling from the hit suddenly stopped, then faded away.

"What good are such strong muscle fibers if they're **cut**?", Duncan grinned.

"YOU BASTARD!", the bruiser roared, lunging for the punk who **dared** to actually _**injure**_ him! Duncan flew up, flipped forward, and kicked his huge opponent right between the shoulder-blades, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Didn't you know that your skin is the first line of defense against dirt and injuries like cuts?", Duncan quipped as Muscular got to his feet. "And _**burns?**__"_

Duncan blasted the exposed muscles of the villain's back with a low level jet of firebreath. Muscular screamed in pain and rage, and turned to charge his tormentor. Duncan set his stance. Then he spun, knocking the villain's feet out from under him with a tail-swipe, followed through with a reverse round-house kick to his head; reversing the bruiser's mid-air 'cart-wheel', then a right-handed downward punch to the chin that basically equated to an upside-down uppercut; pile-driving the brute's head into the ground all in one move!

The police, Death-Arms, and a few other newly arrived Pro Heroes were astounded as Muscular slumped to the ground unconscious as he returned to his base-form. Ken then approached to secure the villain with specialized bindings and cuffs from his belt.

"Take him away, officers", Ken called out.

As the police took Muscular into custody, the media pushed their way closer and barraged the two American with questions, while paramedics tended to Death-Arms and the injured police officers.

(End Flashback)

"Duncan? Hey, Bro!"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here", Duncan said, snapping back to the present, his lunch-tray in front of him. "Sorry, Kenny."

"Geez, Bro, you were dug in like a tick", Ken snickered, sitting opposite him. "Where were you just now?"

"That fight with Muscular", Duncan said as the cafeteria began to fill up. He idylly munched on his food while watching for Midoria. "That guy was damn near as strong and fast as Uncle Might is now."

"Yeah, it's rare to meet anybody, good or bad, who matches _**your**_ strength, Duncan", Ken agreed morbidly. "Scary."

"Well, according to my dad, I won't reach my full strength for a few more years, but he says when I do I'll be twice as strong as Uncle Might in his prime", Duncan added. "I only beat Muscular that fast because he was an undisciplined brawler while I've had martial arts training. Plus my greater speed, armor, and other abilities gave me the edge. Not to mention your distraction letting me get that critical first solid shot in at the beginning, throwing him off-balance."

"And now he's loose again", Ken grunted. "What a headache."

"Back-burner for now", Duncan said when he saw Midoria and his friends with their trays and waved them over. "Hey, guys & gals! Have seat and join us?"

"Sure, Duncan", Midoria grinned, setting his tray and sitting next to Ken. Ochaco sat next to him, while Iida and Tsuyu slid in next to Duncan. They all dug into their curry and rice, while Duncan and Ken ate their double-cheeseburgers and fries, making small talk about the hero classes and exercises.

"Yesterday you said you needed to talk to me at lunch today, Duncan", Midoria said. "Is something up?"

"Yes, I believe I heard you say that as well", Iida confirmed.

"Ribbit", Tsu agreed.

"There's nothing wrong, is there?", Ururaka asked worriedly.

"No, everything is cool", Duncan assured them with a smile as they dumped their trash. "I just have some ideas to help Izuku. Ken, could you…?"

"Sure, bro", Ken nodded. "The rest of you come with me. I think some of my gear could be adapted to help you all out, and I'd like to know more about your quirks…."

"Here", Duncan slid a folded paper to Izuku once the others were gone. "I saw that you keep injuring yourself with the backlash when you push too hard with One-For-All. These are designs for reinforcements to your costume to reduce that backlash. You still need training and to be careful not to push too far past current limits in the meantime, though. They won't negate all of it. The backlash will still have some impact and wear on your muscles and bones. That way, it will safely strengthen your body and increase your limits over time; like how body-builders build strength and muscle-mass. Thus, increasing your ability to use your power."

"Wow! This is great, Duncan! Thanks!", Izuku practically gushed, looking at the diagrams. "I'll send these right over to the Support Section."

"And here's some advice", Duncan leaned closer, to speak quieter. "All Might actually keeps a near-constant low 'at ready' charge of All-For-One through his whole body, not just a big surge in his arms when he 'smashes'. Plus, you're trying too hard to copy him and his style. Believe it or not, that could hold you back. Find your own style that feels natural to you and your strengths. I've seen how you study heroes, villains, and even your classmates; learning from them, adapting their moves and strategies; either to counter or use yourself. I saw you do it first-hand in the combat training when you used your knowledge of Bakugou's fighting style to literally get the drop on him! That was epic! _Use_ that talent to find and create your own best style."

"You're right. I **have** been trying to copy All Might. I admire him so much that I must have been doing it subconciously", Izuku started muttering, making Duncan clear his throat to get his attention back. "Sorry! And the way you and Ken fight is really cool. Fluid almost."

"And you were pretty good at it, too", Duncan grinned. "Picked up on the moves pretty easily. Not many can learn it that quickly."

"So between training and my study of many others…"

"Exactly. Find your own way that works best for you", Duncan nodded. "And stop relying on your fists alone. Remember; you are _**not**_ All Might. You are his chosen successor. He would want you to find your own way while following his example."

"I will! Thanks, Duncan", Izuku fist-bumped the older teen.

"Anytime", Duncan replied with a smile, returning the fist-bump.

xxXXxx

"Hey, Duncan! And Kenny! How's it going? How do you like Japan so far? Oooh! How do you like UA so far?", the perky, cheery, hyperactive Nejire Hado asked rapid-fire when she entered the Class 3-A Heroes classroom and saw the two at their desks.

"Hi, Nejire", Duncan chuckled at the girl's eager antics. "Everything has been great more or less. Right, Ken?"

"Yeah, just peachy", Ken added. "UA has been really cool, especially being teaching assistants."

"Well, since you two arrived, we've gone from being the 'Big Three' to the 'Top Five' of UA", Mirio Togata grinned. "It's just awesome how you two have so much experience already! Already ranked the 6th and 7th heroes in America and not even Pros yet? And with you being quirkless, Ken? That's so cool!"

"Thanks", Ken smiled modestly. "We'd heard that Japan was one of the countries where the 'quirkless' were often seen as outsiders or useless; often bullied as children. I'm one of – admittedly – only a few who are proof that even the quirkless can become heroes. I'm hoping to open closed minds."

"Your hope and positivity are both inspiring and painful", Amajiki Tamaki groaned depressingly.

"Hey, Tamaki", Duncan turned to the "manifest" quirk-user. "I placed some orders online from the States that I think would be handy to add to your arsenal menu. Plus Kenny thought of some things you might want to add from cuisine around the world. Pretty much everything is sustainable, and thanks to the internet you can get almost anything from anywhere in the world in two days or less. Here's the list."

**(A/N: This is an ideally optimized world in which the proper measures to quell pollution, over-hunting/fishing, and irresponsible logging, as well as instituting the use and advancement of alternative energy sources and technology were taken decades ago. Thus there are far fewer endangered species in this world.)**

"Oh. Well, ok, I guess I'll take a look", Tamaki sighed, looking at the list.

_**Ordered online:**_

_Alligator jerky and 'slim-jim'-style meat sticks.__ Uses: Powerful tail, armor-like hide, sharp teeth + powerful jaw(strongest, most powerful bite on the planet!)_

_Rattlesnake jerky.__ Uses: Rattle-tail useful as a distraction, venomous fangs._

_Jack-rabbit jerky. Use: Legs for jumping/leaping and speed. _

_Canned turtle-soup. Uses: Armored shell, claws_

_Ghost-pepper salsa. Use: organic pepper-spray._

_Prickly-pear preserves. Use: spines._

_**Other foods to consider:**_

_Salmon. Use: gills able to breath both fresh and salt water._

_Swordfish. Use: Duh! The 'sword'!_

_Pheasant. Use: Wings capable of flight._

_Dried/roasted scorpions. Use: long tail with venomous stinger._

_Frog-legs. Use: Powerful legs for jumping, webbed hands/feet for swimming._

Tamaki was impressed. He had never even thought of any of these foods, although he had a few misgivings about the scorpions. They all had potential, and Duncan had already ordered a few for him.

"Wow, Tamaki!", Nejire chirped from over his shoulder, startling him. "Those all look super useful for you! Thanks, you guys!"

"Well, the nature of your quirk gives you potential limited only by the cuisine of the world", Ken said honestly. "That's really impressive."

"Ugh! Your positive praise is painful", Tamaki whimpered as he face-planted on his desk.

"I'll give you the stuff I ordered when it arrives in a day or two, Tamaki", Duncan chuckled. "Hey, after school today, how about we treat you three to dinner at the "World Buffet" across from the train station? There's something we'd like to talk to you about, and you might be able to help us."

"I don't see why not", Mirio replied with his usual smile. "I'll just message my parents that I'm having dinner with friends."

"Oooh! That sounds both fun and yummy!", Nejire squealed, clapping excitedly.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever", Tamaki groaned.

"RRRR-RAR-RAR-RAR-RAR! EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS! CLASS IS STARTING!", their teacher with the junkyard-dog quirk, Hound-Dog, literally barked as he entered the classroom.

xxXXxx

"This idea of yours sounds great, guys", Mirio said over his plate of shepherd's pie and spaghetti & meatballs. "It would not only fast-track deserving heroes to 'Pro' status, but it would still work with the existing Agency, Pro, and Sidekick system as it stands now, and would streamline deployment of Heroes where and whenever they're needed!"

"Totes!", Nejire agreed as she picked up another buffalo wing from her plate of assorted delicacies, while Tamaki listened quietly as he stared into his platter of teriyaki octopus, Cajun catfish, potatoes au gratin, and buttered broccoli. "So you want us to be part of this organization you're putting together?"

"Yes, but it's more than that", Ken chuckled. "We'd like your help in scouting potential members here at UA."

"And not just from the hero courses", Duncan added. "We want anyone who shows potential to be of benefit from _**any**_ of the courses. We've already noted several from each of the hero classes, but other than the first-years you three know more about all of them than we do, so we'd value your assessments and suggestions."

"Sure! We can do that", Mirio said. "Who've you got so far besides us?"

"From Class 2-A, Petaru Parkuro. Hero name: Spyder. Quirk: spider; possesses the abilities plus the proportional strength, speed, and agility of a spider."

"Also from Class 2-A, Hiro Tadashi. Hero name: Challenger. Quirk: mega-mind; powerful telekinetic, telepath, and an inventive super-genius in just about every field of study. He's so smart, he's also taking classes from the Support Course and still easily maintaining straight A's. Rumor has it that he can build or fix just about anything."

"From Class 2-B, Mei-Ling Kusagari. Hero name: Spiral. Quirk: an evolved hybrid of both her parents' abilities. Her father is the Pro Hero Fourth-Kind, but she has six super-strong arms as opposed to his four, and she's also not as strong as her father. Her mother is a powerful sorceress and has been teaching her since she was three years old. However, due to her multiple arms, she is able to cast up to three spells at once."

"Also from Class 2-B, 'identical' twins Jiro and Kono Hachime. Hero names: Yin & Yang. Quirk: binary abilities; Jiro has enhanced strategic intelligence and toughness while Kono has enhanced strength and reflexes; but when they clasp hands, both brothers have all of their abilities."

"Another from Class 2-B, Astrixa Kristoff, a transfer from Norway. Hero name: Valkyrie. Quirk: eagle; the large feathered wings on her back enable her to fly at high speeds and altitudes, and she can clearly see things up to a mile away."

"From our Class 3-A, Toshiro Hunta. Hero name: Hard Target. Quirk: un-erring aim. Whether it's with his signature compound bow, his mini-crossbows, or pretty much any thrown weapon or object, he never misses his target. And his array of trick and specialty arrows is mind boggling. Rumor has it that UA teacher Snipe plans to take him on as a sidekick when he graduates."

"Also from Class 3-A, Masaharu Suzuki. Hero name: Mechanic. Quirk: technopath; he can command and manipulate machines and technology with his mind."

"From Class 3-B, Miki Morimoto. Hero name: Mirrorz. Quirk: reflection; she can reflect any force used against her back at the source."

"And that's who we've scouted so far", Duncan concluded after his and Ken's back & forth reading of the list of potentials. "We may add more after the UA Sports Festival, as well as the best of the first-years."

"Good idea. The Sports Festival will showcase what all our fellow students can do", Mirio nodded.

"But remember", Nejire grinned mischievously, "Since you two are now students of UA, you'll both be competing in the Festival, too, with the rest of our year!"

"Aw man!", Ken groaned. "I forgot about that!"

"Don't sweat it, Bro", Duncan chuckled at his best friend.

"Easy for you to say, Duncan", Ken grumbled. "You're a powerhouse."

"And you have just as much real world experience as I do, remember?", Duncan assured him. "You defeat opponents with powerful quirks all the time."

"And this might put your mind a bit more at ease", Mirio smiled. "Only the first-years are restricted to UA gym uniforms for the Festival. Upperclassmen like us get to wear our costumes and support items."

"Well that's a relief", Ken said thankfully. "I mean, I can hold my own in close combat, but against quirks that can strike from a distance, I'm just a difficult-but-not-impossible-to-hit target without my gear."

xxXXxx

The next day, Ken was TA for Class 1-B, while Duncan went to 1-A. He saw Mr. Aizawa just outside the door putting eye-drops in his eyes. Duncan smiled as he remembered the teacher asking to let him try to erase his quirk when he learned of Duncan's hybrid heritage. Aizawa's erasure worked on his healing factor, but his kaiju abilities were not affected in the least.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Aizawa", Duncan greeted cheerfully. He kinda felt bad for the teacher. He always looked so exhausted.

"Rosenblatt", he replied tiredly, and opened the door…to chaos!

"TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT, DEKU! TELL ME HOW YOU HID THAT QUIRK ALL THESE YEARS! WHY YOU PRETENDED TO BE WEAK! DID YOU THINK YOU WERE BETTER THAN ME?! YOU WERE LAUGHING BEHIND MY BACK, HUH?! TELL ME OR I'LL SET YOU ON FIRE, YOU LOSER!", Bakugou yelled angrily in Midoria's face while pinning him against the windows, several other students trying to break it up.

"You've known me long enough to know I'm not like that, Kachan!", Izuku countered firmly. "I've always thought you're amazing!"

"Bakugou! Come on, man, let 'im go", Kirishima tried to urge his new friend to back off.

"This is unacceptable behavior for a UA student, let alone in the hero course, Bakugou!", Iida snapped.

"What is your damage, dude?", Kyoko chided at her explosive classmate.

"YOU EXTRAS STAY OUTTA THIS!", he yelled as he sparked up his free hand.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!", Mr. Aizawa yelled, activating his quirk. The other students backed away as Duncan flew across the room to pull Bakugou off of Midoria to pin him against the windows the same way he'd been holding his rival.

"GET OFF ME, YOU DAMN LIZARD!", Bakugou yelled as the rest of the class took their seats.

"Shut up, you hot-head!", Duncan hissed.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!", Mr. Aizawa repeated. "I don't even want to know what started this, because I can guess! Bakugou, you've been a problem from day-one! You're talented. But your temper and your arrogant attitude are already getting old! Curb them! Fast! Because one more unprovoked outburst like this and not only will I expel you from UA, but I will **blacklist** you from every reputable hero school in the country!"

Angry as he was, Bakugou blanched at the threat. If that happened, he might never become a Pro Hero!

"Mr. Aizawa", Duncan said, never taking his eyes off the angry teen he was restraining. "I have….._**experience**_ dealing with his type; the exceptional 'star-athlete' so thoroughly convinced that they're the best that any challenge to that belief seems like a physical attack and must be crushed without mercy. Who look down on everyone else, bully anyone they perceive as weak, and the adults around them enable them rather than rein them in because they're 'destined for greatness'. They're not capable of adjusting their attitudes themselves. Someone has to do it for them."

"Are you suggesting I just expel him now and be done with it, Rosenblatt?"

"No", Duncan replied, glaring at the still angry Bakugou. "He has talent and potential. He still could be a great hero one day. Like I said, he just needs an attitude adjustment. But in cases like his, there's only one way. And I volunteer, with your permission, of course."

Shoto Aizawa considered his options. He had a feeling he knew what his TA had in mind. It was drastic. And while undoubtedly effective, there was a risk that the emotional and psychological trauma could be too much, and UA could lose a promising potential hero. However, he was also at his limit with Bakugou's attitude problem. Aizawa had also read Duncan Rosenblatt's school records; including his history with a classmate named Troy Adams, who was clearly just like Bakugou…..until Rosenblatt 'adjusted' his attitude. They remained bitter rivals, but Adams reined in his arrogance and attitude.

"Alright. We'll include this demonstration with today's quirk training", Aizawa decided. "Everyone change into your costumes and meet me in Combat Gym Beta."

"Demonstration?", Bakugou asked in confusion.

"Right", Duncan grinned. "See, you're being given a rare opportunity to totally cut loose and go all out on your opponent: _**me**_. You think you're the best? That you're unstoppable? That nobody could possibly win against you without trickery or deceit? Well here's your chance to _**prove**_ it."

"Oh this is gonna be fun", Bakugou smirked wickedly.

xxXXxx

Ten minutes later, Class 1-A was gathered in one of the highly reinforced gymnasiums. Mr. Aizawa and most of the class stood off to the side, while Bakugou and Duncan faced each other, waiting for the signal to begin. Bakugou flexed his fingers as Duncan morphed to full-kaiju.

"All right, you two", Eraserhead called out. "On my signal….Begin!"

"Haaah!", Bakugou yelled, launching himself forward with his quirk. Duncan made no move.

"DIE!", he screamed, throwing a big right-hook at Duncan's head and exploding a huge blast in his face, making several of his classmates gasp. "That was easy!"

"Is that the best you've got?", Duncan's voice called out from the smoke of the blast. Then he chuckled, "I've gotten more bang from a bundle of firecrackers."

"What?!", Bakugou exclaimed as the smoke cleared to reveal a completely unharmed Duncan. "Are you _laughing_ at ME?! _**NOBODY**_ LAUGHS AT ME, YOU LIZARD PUNK!"

He then pulled the same distraction-into-a-backblast move that he'd used on Deku in the combat exercise…..only to be palm-struck in the chest through the smoke, sending him tumbling backwards! HOW?!

"I'm a _**firebreather**_, nimrod!", Duncan smirked. "I can _**see**_ through smoke and fire!"

'No way! This is impossible! Dammit!', Bakugou was cursing to himself as he stood back up. Then his gauntlets flashed briefly. He grinned. They were fully loaded. "LET'S SEE YOU SHRUG **THIS** OFF, YOU BASTARD!"

He aimed his right gauntlet at Duncan and pulled the pin, unleashing a massive explosion at the half-kaiju. His smirking sneer dropped in shock when Duncan stepped out of the smoke, removing his ruined sleeveless biker jacket.

"Good thing I've got a bunch of these", he said off-handedly, then glared at his opponent. "Is the other one ready yet? Come on! Let me have it!"

"LIZARD BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!", a scream of rage and frustration, Bakugou aimed and fired his other gauntlet at full power. Duncan took the hit easily, then shot up out of the smoke to fly over his opponent, twisting in the air behind him to blast him in the back with a fire-ball! Bakugou staggered forward with a yelp of pain!

"Here it comes, kid!", Duncan yelled as he charged forward. "That same right-hook that you love to use!"

Duncan swung his fist, shattering the boy's right gauntlet with ease, the follow-through slamming into his side! Then he grabbed Bakugou's now bare arm and spun around in a 180.

"KACHAN! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET WHAT YOU ARE!", Duncan taunted – echoing Bakugou's own taunt to Deku in the combat training – as he swung the boy over his head to slam him to the floor on his back so hard he bounced a few inches! "YOU'RE A NOVICE!"

Kachan groaned in pain as he got to his feet. All his life, _**he'd**_ been the one with the upper hand, _**he'd**_ always been the best and strongest.

"Maybe you were the best in whatever little town or neighborhood you grew up in", Duncan said as he approached the first-year. "But the world is far bigger than that. You may be tough and talented with your powerful quirk, but you are not as special as you think you are. No matter how lucky or how powerful you are, there will _**always**_ be someone bigger, stronger, more powerful than you! All of your 'success' and 'greatness' stems from **pure** **luck**."

"SCREW YOU!", Kachan screamed, throwing his left gauntlet forward to blast only for Duncan to shatter it before he could fire then slap him in the face! "I **AM** BETTER THAN ALL THESE EXTRAS! ESPECIALLY DEKU!"

"No, you're **luckier** than most", Duncan said firmly, slapping him again, this time on the other side. "Your quirk? Sheer luck of the draw. You could have just as easily gotten a weak or useless quirk, or even been born quirkless. You are not, nor have you ever been some destined 'chosen one'. And the universe has not just been giving you everything you deserve. You were _**lucky**_ to be born with your quirk."

"DIE! **DIE! ****DIE!**", Kachan yelled in response, blasting Duncan with the strongest explosions he could manage.

"I know the _**real**_ reason why you hate Midoria so much", Duncan growled. "You hate that someone you considered lower than dirt, whom you tormented for years, was suddenly a rival to your 'awesomeness'! That he's suddenly risen to your level, when you thought you were in a class of your own! Well, let me tell you something; he _worked_ _**hard**_ to get here! Aside from one chance encounter, he made it here on nothing but his own hard work and study! His success threatens your entire belief system! Because if **he** can reach your level, that means **anyone** can! Which means you're not as special as you always thought you were!"

"NOBODY IS AS GOOD AS I AM! I'M THE BEST THERE IS!", Bakugou yelled defiantly, blasting his opponent uselessly, tears starting to form.

"*GRRRRRR!* FACE FACTS, KACHAN!", Duncan snarled as he lunged through the smoke to grab him by the throat and choke-slam him to the ground. _**Hard**_. "Not only does your quirk not hurt me, but I am clearly stronger and more powerful than you! _**YOU **__**CAN'T**__** BEAT ME! YOU. ARE. **__**NOT**__**. INVINCIBLE!**__"_

"_**GET OFF OF ME!**__"_, the former arrogant bully cried, the tears finally flowing. He'd stopped fighting and just cried. Not only at his helplessness, but at Duncan's words. Duncan looked up toward Aizawa, who nodded. Bakugou'd had enough. Duncan released him and let him sit up. The rest of the class was shocked silent, the only sound was the sobbing of Bakugou. His pride was broken. His over-inflated sense of self; deflated.

He'd been beaten on every level by someone more powerful than him. His entire world view and his place in it had been laid bare for the delusions they were. So what now? He looked up to see a scaly, clawed hand extended to him.

"It's never easy to face the truth about yourself", Duncan said gently, hoping that he had not broken the boy's spirit along with his pride. "And a certain amount of pride is a good thing for a hero to have. But too much is dangerous; for yourself and others. I exposed the folly and deluded lies of your pride for what they are. You can hate me for it if you want. The real question is what will you do now? Will you go back to hiding behind your pride and delusions? Will you give up you dream and walk away? Or will you accept your new reality and rise up to become a great hero?"

The gym was dead silent as Bakugou looked up at the American and the hand he had extended. Moments stretched into minutes. Then he reached up and took that hand! Duncan smiled as he pulled Bakugou to his feet.

"Fine. Whatever", Bakugou grunted. "Just know that I'm still gonna be the best! I'm still gonna surpass All Might one day and become the Number One Hero!"

"I don't doubt that you'll be great", Duncan smirked. "And strong rivals like Midoria and Todoroki can only help you get stronger."

"All right", Aizawa called out, getting everyone's attention. "Now that that's over, everyone pair up. For half of the remaining time, you're all going to work on different ways to use your quirks, and the other half figuring out ways your quirks could work together."

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: As you may have notice, Duncan and Kenny will be helping Izuku and others advance more quickly; either through advice, training, or recommending costume modifications.**

**The potential recruits are all my OC's, although "Spyder" is basically a Spider-Man clone and "Spiral" is based on a character of the same name in Marvel, but without the cybernetic implants. "Yin & Yang" were inspired by Mos & Menos from 'Teen Titans' and "Hard Target" is similar to Hawkeye and Green Arrow.**

**Next chapter, we have my version of the attack on the USJ!**

**Long reviews and suggestions are welcome as always! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows for s'mores.**

**xxXXxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter Duncan and Kenny will be TA-ing class 1-A in the USJ…until some uninvited guests show up to crash the party!**_

_**We open with a glimpse of other forces besides All-For-One and the League of Villains that are out to destroy hero-society. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3: Darkness Rising**

(Fifty years ago, a secret location)

Dr. Wheelo, genius in robotics, cybernetics, bio-technology, weapons technology, and artificial intelligence; was dying. He was old enough to remember the world before quirks, but it was not his advanced age that had caught up with him. For years he sought to quell the rise of the superhuman society, to maintain a status quo that had made him a powerful and wealthy man. He'd made his fortune building weapons for the highest bidder.

But with the rise of this new age of quirks and heroes, even the 'average' person could effectively defend themselves with their quirk against enemies with weapons that were 'superior' before. Even sales of WMD's were dropping! He turned his genius to creating technology to neutralize the super-humans, starting with the so-called heroes. Robots, cyborgs, war-machines of every kind sprang from his dark genius. All of his machinations eventually failed, though he himself had always managed to escape capture. Which brings us here, to this moment.

When his latest scheme failed, his giant Omni-droid and army of war-droids destroyed and tracked down to the source by the heroes, Dr. Wheelo's body was badly crushed in the collapse of his factory. His most devoted assistant Dr. Kochin was able to pull his master from the rubble and escape. Wheelo was now hooked up to multiple life-support systems, but he was still fading fast. Now at his bedside were his protégés; Dr. Kochin, Dr. Gero, and Dr. Ivo.

"They have come, Master", Kochin told him. The old man opened his eyes, but even that tiny effort was tiring in itself. He turned to look at the three younger men. Like him, they were all quirkless geniuses.

"Kochin", he rasped. "Gero, Ivo. My time is short. As I feared, the 'heroes' finally brought me to _this_. This disease of 'quirks' cannot be stopped. I see that now. All that is left is _revenge_. You, my most **brilliant** students, must finish my work. Swear. Swear to me that you will make these so-called heroes pay for what they have done to me and our world. **Swear!**"

"I swear", Kochin breathed reverently.

"I swear", Gero growled firmly.

"I swear", Ivo, the youngest of the three affirmed.

"Good", Dr. Wheelo rasped with a weak smile. He knew the three quirkless men hated this new superhuman society as much as he did. Then he shuddered violently in pain and lay still. The heart-monitor flat-lined.

"I'll handle the arrangements", Kochin told the others. They nodded and departed.

"So, my friend", Ivo said to Gero once they were outside. "What are your plans?"

"I was recently approached with a generous offer from an intriguing organization calling themselves the 'Red Ribbon Army' to be head of their science division", Gero told him. "They intend to take over the world. With their resources at my disposal, my creations will kill any hero that tries to stop them. I can build and experiment with new designs to my heart's content, each more powerful than the last, eliminating more and more heroes. You could come with me, my friend."

"Thank you, no", Ivo replied. "I prefer to remain self-employed. We are limited by the level of technology of our time, so the technology does not yet exist to make my ultimate design possible. But when it does, my AMAZO will have the power to kill _**all**_ super-humans. In case you hadn't noticed, the 'villains' have gotten to be just as troublesome as the heroes; especially this 'All-For-One' character. But if what I've heard of his quirk is true, _**he**_ could be one of the keys to my ultimate design."

"With your silver tongue, you could work for him and study him up close. Heh! Right under his almighty nose", Gero said. "Use **his** resources and infrastructure to support your work rather than trying to scrape together your own. Just keep him happy by also creating weapons and support items for him and his minions."

"Hmmm. Your suggestion has merit!", Ivo chuckled at the irony.

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Kochin was working quickly; he only had minutes to transfer his master's brain into the specialized support system he'd built before brain-damage would occur! The genius of Dr. Wheelo must _**not**_ be lost! And one day, Kochin would be able to transplant his master's brain into a new body. A perfect, young, and strong body. The body of the most powerful hero in the world. Then Dr. Wheelo will take his own revenge!

xxXXxx

(Now)

Class 1-A was riding the bus to the USJ facility on the far side of the UA campus. Duncan and Ken were along to assist Mr. Aizawa with this rescue training. All Might and the top rescue hero Thirteen were meeting them at the location. The two TA's decided to wear their full costumes, as all the students were. While for Ken that meant his full armor and gear, for Duncan it simply meant trading in his long, black, gator-skin duster and t-shirt for one of his sleeveless biker-jackets trimmed with steel studs and shifting into his 'full-kaiju' form. The only exception was Midoria, who wore a school track-suit instead while his costume was being repaired and modified.

During the Combat training-exercise a few days ago, Duncan and Ken noticed a few problems with some of the students' costumes. But they decided to wait and see how they performed today before approaching any of them with suggested changes or modifications. After all, what could be useless in battle could possibly be helpful in rescue-work.

The trip was uneventful after a momentary scare when Tsuyu commented that Izuku's quirk looked similar to All Might's, but the conversation was quickly deflected into the usual banter among the students. Duncan shared a soft chuckle with Ken before turning back to his phone and the email from his mother.

Aside from the usual exchange of loving sentiments and personal/family news update, she informed him that his father, King Belloc, had approved of the appointment of Ishiro Serizawa**(A/N:**_**{voice of Present Mic} **_**the Monster-Hero, Godzillo; quirk: kaiju, able to transform into a powerful kaiju resembling a dinosaur. He's kind of a 'big deal'!)** as an ambassador and liason to his kingdom. With gigantification being a relatively common quirk these days, certain guidelines needed to be negotiated and included in the existing Human/Kaiju Treaty due to how ferociously territorial most kaiju can be.

The first to be agreed and set was that under normal circumstances, humans with gigantification quirks were legally _**not**_ kaiju and thus did not fall under Belloc's rule. This meant that unless such a human was stupid enough to knowingly pick a fight or encroach on kaiju territory, no kaiju could not attack them without violating the treaty and royal command of Belloc. Kaiju that defied their King had a habit of disappearing only to later be found as incinerated skeletons! One of the first to meet that fate after the establishment of the treaty was the plant-kaiju Undergrowth, though there are rumors that his twisted soul persists, waiting to strike again.

At the same time, Ken was scrolling through his notes on the students of Class 1-A and 1-B who had impressed him and Duncan already. As All Might's secretly chosen successor, Izuku Midoria was already pre-selected, and now that Bakugou's attitude had been 'adjusted' they would watch and see how he developed. As for the rest; nearly all of Class 1-A would potentially make good recruits, only time would tell. The same could be said for Class 1-B, but Neito Monoma(Quirk: copy) had an obnoxious attitude that was rather off-putting, making him a questionable choice.

Just then his and Duncan's phones pinged, notifying them of a new email. He opened it to see it was from Isabel.

_What up, Superstars? _

_I bet you two are having a blast there in Japan! Margaret told me about you guys catching that 'Muscular' guy! I gotta tell ya, that was __**awesome! **__Too bad some nutjob helped him escape, tho._

_Things here are pretty much the same as when you left. I've started scouting our schoolmates for your network, and most that I've talked to have been receptive, excited even! I've also reached out to scout candidates from our rival schools like you suggested. Sky High has several promising heroes who have replied with interest, including Will Stronghold! And I think we can be sure that where he goes, his friends and others will follow._

_They finally let Troy out of detention and 'potential-villain watch' last week, but he's still just as snarly and full of himself as he ever was if you ask me. Would you believe he's actually skipped the last few days? Not even his parents have seen him! We may have all wished he'd just disappear before, but we never thought it would actually happen. It's kinda scary wondering what he could be up to._

_Ever since 'Adonis' cheated on her, Jenna keeps asking about __**you,**__ Duncan; where you are, what you're doing, when you're coming back, yada-yada-yada! It's like she can't accept that she didn't just __**burn**__ that bridge with what she did, __**she blew it the fuck up!**__ What did she expect after she cheated and dumped you like that?! That you'd just come running back to her? You're better off now that you're free of her._

**(A/N:**_**{voice of Present Mic} **_**Adam Romero, hero name: Adonis. Quirk: smooth operator. Besides having the body and physical abilities of a champion athlete with enhanced strength, and the face of a male model, he can instantly make virtually **_**any**_** female temporarily fall so deeply in love with him that they **_**swoon**_** into fainting when he smiles and winks at them, but it wears off when they wake up. He's quite the "Ladies' Man"!**

**And Jenna Heldengruber, hero name: Mirage. Quirk: illusions. She can create illusions that look, sound, and even feel so real as to fool just about anyone, even electronic surveillance devices and sensors. That, and she's a total hottie!)**

_Anyway, I haven't told her a thing. None of our friends will. But I don't doubt that she'll find out somehow eventually, especially if you two somehow make the news or social media; so keep it on the down-low, Big-Shots! LOL!_

_Well, gotta go for now. Both of you call or text me soon, ok?_

_Your BFF,_

_Isabel, Lady Lingo_

Ken looked up to meet Duncan's gaze. He nodded, indicating he'd read the email as well.

Just then the conversation among the students apparently pissed off Bakugou, who was going off on a few others, none of whom were intimidated by him in the slightest. Izuku had a look of confusion with a hint of amazement at this, as all his life up to now all their peers had teased _**him**_ and admired Bakugou.

"This is such a disgusting conversation", Momo said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but it's kinda fun listening to them fight", Ochako giggled next to her.

"Even after his attitude adjustment, that kid reminds me so much of Troy Adams it's almost scary", Ken said, sitting to Momo's other side.

"Who's that?", Momo and Ochako both asked.

"Troy Adams", Duncan began. "Hero name: Shellshock. Quirk: shockwaves, he can generate and use shockwaves as creatively and destructively as Bakugou's explosions. He was also an arrogant, egotistical bully for most of his life. I should know; I was his favorite victim growing up. I eventually had to adjust his attitude, too, but in his case it proved only temporary. Shortly before we left to come here, he was suspended for two weeks and given an additional two weeks of detention for deliberately injuring Ken in a training exercise. He was almost expelled, but his parents got him a reprieve and probation with the school. The faculty also placed him on the 'potential villain' watchlist."

Hearing this had a sobering effect on Bakugou. How could he possibly be like some punk on 'potential-villain watch'?! Sure, he has a temper and isn't the nicest guy, but nobody wants to be a pro hero more than him! He would never disgrace himself and his family by turning villain! He was **too** _**good**_ for that, _**dammit!**_

"Hey-Hey! We're here", Mr. Aizawa called out. "Stop messing around."

"Yes, Sir", the class replied collectively as they pulled in front of the entrance to a huge, domed facility. Everyone got off the bus to meet the figure who was there to greet them. They appeared to be about 5'5" and wearing a bulky, silver spacesuit similar to that of astronauts; including yellow boots and the domed helmet through which only the eyes were vaguely visible.

"Hello, Everyone! I've been waiting for you", she greeted cheerfully. Izuku geeked-out when he recognized this hero.

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen!", he said excitedly, a few others responding in-kind. "The chivalrous Pro who's rescued countless people from disasters all across the world!"

"Woo-Hoo! Thirteen is one of my favorite Heroes!", Ochako squealed with delight.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside", Thirteen said with a gesture toward the entrance. Multiple students chirped about how 'awesome' this was gonna be!

Once inside, everyone looked around in awe. It looked like some kind of theme park in here! Thirteen stepped up in front and pointed out the different disaster-zones, a few of which required their own domes due to their environments.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a storm, a blizzard, etc", she called out proudly. "I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different disasters. I call it the **Unforeseen-Simulation-Joint!** Or you can call it _**USJ!**__"_

Duncan suddenly noticed that All Might, who was supposed to be teaching along with Thirteen and Eraser, wasn't there. While the students were still taking in the view, he followed close behind Aizawa as he walked up to Thirteen.

"Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already?", the scruffy-looking teacher asked with a sarcastic edge. "Let me guess, he booked an interview instead?"

"Actually, it's something else", Thirteen replied softly, holding up three fingers. "Apparently he did too much hero-work on the way to school this morning, and used up all his power. He's resting in the Teachers' Lounge."

Duncan felt a wave of concern for his honorary uncle for a few moments, knowing that All Might's desire to remain the Symbol of Peace and keep doing as much good as possible sometimes led him to over-extend himself. At least he was OK and resting safely.

"That man is the height of irresponsibility", Aizawa groaned. "Well, we should be ok with just the two of us."

"Plus you have Ken and me to assist", Duncan reminded him.

"Right", Aizawa agreed. "The clock's ticking. We should get started."

"Excellent!", Thirteen agreed. "But before we begin…..", she went into a brief lecture about her own quirk – 'black-hole' – and about how it could be as deadly as it is useful for saving people, and how many quirks like theirs can equally be double-edged swords as it were; so they must always be careful.

"So today, you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save peoples' lives", she told them as she neared the end of her lecture. "You won't be using you powers to attack enemies or each other, only to _**help**_. After all, that's what being a hero is all about;__ensuring the safety of others. That's all I have to say. Thank you all so much for listening."

A wave of excitement and enthusiasm went through the class from her words, as they looked down the stairway into the central pavilion of the facility, where a nice fountain stood.

"Right", Aizawa piped up, quieting the class and getting their attention, "now that that's over…"

A static charge seemed to pass over them like a wave, felt even more sharply by Kaminari. Then the large lights in the illumination ring of the dome all began to spark and blow-out! If not for the translucent dome letting in the sunlight, the USJ would be completely dark! The entire class gasped.

Then a dark mass of swirling purple smoke with a pair of demonic yellow eyes appeared in front of the fountain below. From the center of this stepped a lean, lanky figure in black clothing. He appeared to have several pairs of dismembered hands gripping his arms and neck. His black hood covered his light blue-grey hair and the lower-half of his face was covered by a bandana-style mask printed to resemble that of a grinning skull. But it was his _**eyes**_. His blood-red, blood-shot eyes. Eyes of twisted hatred and cruel laughter. Eyes like Death. The eyes of a _**mad-man**_.

Duncan growled deeply, sensing the malice of this figure.

"Stay together and don't move!", Aizawa ordered. "Thirteen, Kaiju Prince, Tech-Knight! Protect the students!"

"Whoa, what is that thing?", Kirishima asked, seeing the activity in the square, as more figures followed the first to fill the square. Many of them were twisted mockeries of humans from their quirks. Those with human faces bore cruel sneers. "Has our training started already? I thought we were rescuing people?"

"Stay back!", Aizawa barked, making them all flinch. "This is _**real!**_ Those are _**villains!**__"_

As the class gasped, a final monstrously large figure emerged from the warp-gate; eight feet tall, muscles bigger than Muscular at his maximum, black skin with blood-red tiger stripes, a beak-like mouth filled with sharp teeth and a mindless grin, wild eyes and his brain exposed through the top of his head. He wore nothing but a pair of khaki pants with skull-like metal 'knee-pads'. Duncan could sense this one was even more powerful than he looked, but something was off about him.

"The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Earaser-Head, and perhaps those two teaching assistants", Kuraguri hissed deeply. "Perplexing. According the schedule we retrieved from UA, All Might should be here as well."

"So you scum-bags used the press as a cover to sneak onto campus", Aizawa growled as he stepped forward toward the stairs.

"Where is he?", Tomura Shigaraki, the psychotic 'hand-y man', asked with a hiss. "I went to all the trouble to bring so many 'friends' who want to meet him. We want All Might, the 'Great Symbol of Peace'. I can't believe he's not here. Maybe if I kill a few kids he'll come out to play."

Aizawa activated his secondary quirk to telekinetically control his capture-scarf and readied his erasure quirk, While Thirteen, Duncan, and Ken shielded the stunned students. They all looked at these villains, and pure evil stared back.

"What? Real villains? No way!", Kirishima scoffed. "How could so many of 'em get into a UA facility this secure?"

"Yeah, Thirteen, why aren't the alarms going off?", Momo asked nervously.

"Good question", the rescue hero replied. "I'm not sure."

"Is the entire campus under attack?", Todoroki wondered out loud. "Or is this their only target? Either way, if the alarms aren't being triggered, then one of these villains has a quirk that's jamming the systems or masking their presence here. They specifically chose this isolated facility as their entry point when a class was being held. They're fools for trespassing here, but they **have** thought this whole thing out. Whatever their plan, they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it?"

"Thirteen, get them out of here and alert the main campus", Aizawa ordered. "If they have the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications as well. Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school."

"Yes, Sir", the electrical quirk-user replied, reaching for the bio-electric com-link on his right ear.

"What are you gonna do?", Izuku asked his homeroom teacher. "You can't fight them all on your own!"

"He's right, Eraser-Head", Ken said. "There's too many of them, even if you erase their quirks, your fighting style isn't suited for mob melee combat."

"Yeah, you're at your best in stealth and one-on-one fights", Duncan added.

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick", the hero replied. "I'll leave the safety of the students to you two and Thirteen. Get them to safety!"

With that, Eraser-Head leaped into action! A small group of villains smirked as they pointed their hands at him…..smirks that faded when nothing happened! They he was among them; striking, binding them in his scarf, and tossing them around like trash! Them he moved on the next bunch, as others finally realized who he was. He might look like a light-weight, but his clothes are just loose enough to conceal the lean and wiry muscles of his frame. Between his quirk, being far stronger than he looks, his capture scarf, and his combat experience; he was knocking down the cannon-fodder like dominoes!

Back up on the landing at the top of the stairs, the others quickly headed back toward the exit. But they were cut off less than half-way there when the dark-purple smoke villain appeared in front of them!

"There is no escape", he told them in an eerily calm and cold tone. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but decided to invite ourselves into this haven of Justice to say 'hello'. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to breath his last breath? I believe he was supposed to be here today, but I see no sign of him. There must have been a change in plans that we could not have foreseen."

As he was monologuing, Bakugou and Kirishima got ready, not realizing that Thirteen was preparing to use her quirk and Duncan was readying a fire-ball in his throat.

"Ah well. In the end I suppose it doesn't matter", Kurogiri continued. "I still have a role to play."

Just as Thirteen raised her hand to use 'black-hole', Bakugou and Kirishima leaped in front of her to charge the smoke villain, forcing her to hold off. The two slammed into where they thought his body was with their quirks.

"Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you punks tear this place to apart?", Kirishima grinned as the smoke from the explosion cleared….to reveal the villain was unharmed.

"That was rather close", he said. "You live up to your school's reputation. But you should be more careful, children. Otherwise someone could get hurt."

"You two! Get outta the way right now!", Thirteen ordered urgently.

"I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrads…and your_**deaths!**__"_, Kurogiri hissed malevolently as he engulfed the whole group in his purple smoke, blinding them all.

"What the hell?!", Bakugou yelled as a sensation of non-moving movement came over him and several others.

When the villain pulled back his dark cloud only Thirteen, Iida, Ururaka, Sero, Shoji, Sato, and Mina remained.

(Blizzard Zone)

Duncan emerged from the purple smoke in mid-air! He tried to spread his wings as he fell, only to hit the snow-covered ground first. He stood up and shook his head briefly to clear it and realized he was in the domed Blizzard Zone, icy wind and snow blowing around him. He heard a groan nearby and turned to see Aoyama sitting up.

**(A/N: **_**{voice of Present Mic}**_** Yuga Aoyama. Quirk: navel laser. He can fire a powerful beam of energy from his abdomen. But if he uses it too much or too long, his stomach starts to hurt. Talk about a bad belly-ache!)**

"Ungh. It's a good thing I no longer bruise easily", the armored boy said as he stood. "Are you alright, mon ami?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", Duncan growled. "Looks like that villain has a warping quirk. That explains how all these villains got in here. I think he scattered us all around the facility. But why?"

"Ah!", Aoyama yelped, looking past Duncan and pointing. "Maybe we should ask **them!**"

Duncan whirled to see about a dozen villains approaching them through the blizzard! All of them looked to have ice quirks or quirks that adapt them to the cold.

"So that's it", Duncan grunted. "He split us all up so we'd be easier to pick off. That also explains why he sent you and me here, Aoyama."

"What? Why? I don't understand."

"Think about it; you're wearing metal armor, which conducts cold", Duncan explained. "If you stay here too long, the cold will get to you like a tropical bird in a freezer! The bastard probably thought that since I look like a reptile that I must be cold-blooded and would drop into hibernation in here. But he made a mistake. My inner-fire is so intense that I hardly notice the cold. Take off those ridiculous glasses before they fog up and get ready to fight!"

"Ridiculous….?", Aoyama was about to protest when Duncan cut him off.

"The more active you are, the warmer you'll be! Now get ready! Here they come."

(Shipwreck Zone)

Tsuyu had just gotten Izuku and Mineta out of the water and aboard the yaht floating near the center of the zone. They had just come to the conclusion that these villains wouldn't be there if they hadn't found a way to possibly kill All Might if he's their main target. This realization, plus the platoon of water villains surrounding them was causing Mineta to panic.

(Landslide Zone)

"Aren't you all embarrassed to lose to a _**child?**__"_, Todoroki taunted all the villains he'd just encased in ice up to their necks, completely immobilizing them. "For gods' sake, you're **adults.** Put up a _**real**_ fight."

(Collapse Zone)

Bakugou roared a battlecry as he blasted a villain in the face, sending him flying into a few of his comrads. He and Kirishima were standing back-to-back, surrounded by random thugs. Kirishima had his hardening up, guarding his friend's back while also hitting back with fists like hammers!

(Mountain Zone)

Momo, Kyoka, and Kaminari were also back-to-back-to-back surrounded by random enemies. Momo had just produce a steel bo-staff for herself and a machete for Kyoka while Kaminari sparked up his hands as they stood ready to defend themselves.

(Fire Zone)

With flames and burning buildings all around, Ken handed Ojiro a pair of nunchaku as they stood at each other's backs, ready to fight the villains around them. Ken twirled his bo-staff and set his stance.

(Squall Zone)

Tokoyami and Koda found themselves in the dome containing an artificial hurricane. Koda was trembling slighty while Tokoyami glared stoically at the thugs all around them.

(Central Square and Entrance)

Thirteen and the remaining students on the landing stood facing off with the purple-smoke villain still blocking them from the entrance. Below in the Square, Eraser-Head continued to valiantly fight the throngs of throw-away villains.

Shiguraki scratched his neck briefly, then stepped slowly toward the battlefield, followed by the brute at his side.

(UA Teachers' Lounge)

"I can't seem to get through to Thirteen or Aizawa", a scrawny All Might said to himself with a touch of concern as he lowered his phone. "But then again, they _**are**_ teaching, unlike me. I'm neglecting my duties as a teacher because I spent the entire morning commute being 'heroic'. What was I thinking?! Hmph! I _wasn't_. Maybe I could show up at the end and say something inspiring? Need to rest a little more first if I want to hold my 'muscle-form' long enough keep my secret, though. I'm sure everything is fine for now. I'm probably just worrying too much. Still…"

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: A cliff-hanger?! Yup! Next chapter will feature the battles in the USJ.**

**Dr.'s Wheelo, Kochin, and Gero are clearly from Dragon Ball Z, as any fellow fan here knows. Even when I watched the first run of the "Android Saga" I figured Gero for a student of Dr. Wheelo from the "World's Strongest" DBZ movie. I will show later flashbacks to heroes taking down the Red Ribbon Army and Gero's early androids, leading to my version of the Android Saga in the 'present'. And Dr. Ivo is from DC, and is the creator of the AMAZO android that will also pop up much later.**

'**Undergrowth' is from "Danny Phantom". 'Adonis' is my OC and is basically that one 'bad-boy-alpha-male' guy in school that always seems to get ALL the girls despite his glaringly bad reputation. You know; that manipulative user that steals girlfriends from decent guys who actually care for them, just to get into their panties? Yeah, I've known a few in my time, so Adonis is **_**that**_** guy in this story; and he WILL get his comeuppance! MWAH-HA-HA-HA!**

**I had to add the 'Blizzard Zone' to the USJ for where Kurogiri could send Duncan. Plus since Yuga never told where he was sent in the anime, I sent him there, too. Besides, a disaster-zone like that would make sense, so I can't imagine why it wasn't included in the first place.**

**Yes, I changed Shiguraki's look slightly. I HAD to! The 'hand-on-his-face' look just looked really stupid to me. It was in no way intimidating to me. But the hands everywhere else + a grinning skull mask with those psychotic eyes? Now **_**that's**_** scary!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, Everyone! Here it is, the Battle of the USJ! The focus at first will mostly be on the Blizzard Zone, but I will cut to other zones as well. And when Duncan joins the others in the Central Square, the party is gonna really start! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4: USJ Battle, Part 1**

(Undisclosed location)

"So what are the results of your tests, doctors?", asked the man hooked up to various healing and life-support equipment.

"Successful, but not to the extent we'd hoped", the balding, mustached man said.

"While it appears that you can use your original quirk in conjuction with your astral-projection quirk, it has unexpected effects", the reed-thin taller man with greying red hair elaborated. "Rather than stealing quirks, your astral-form can apparently only copy them, and at only 70% of their power."

"Yes, I suspected something like that might be the case when I assimilated those quirks into my body. Fortunately, the sheer number of quirks I have at my disposal renders that limitation moot. What else?"

"The newest version of my scanning equipment was able to read and 'download' the quirk data from your astral-form to my collegue's bio-mimetic material for use in our next generation of Nomus", the first doctor replied. "It's also another step toward safely transferring quirks to another person with no detrimental side-effects."

"Forgive me for asking, Master", the second doctor began. "But why so much focus on basically copying the effects your own quirk? After all, we have _**you**_."

"An astute question, Dr. Ivo", the man grinned wickedly. "It is because I know that despite the best efforts of both of you, I will be dead or in prison sooner or later. I want Tomura Shiguraki ready to become the next 'me' in every way possible by the time that happens."

"Speaking of you protégé, Master, his assault on the USJ must have begun by now", Dr. Garaki added, adjusting his goggles.

"I still don't get why **I** couldn't go", Muscular griped from his bed nearby. "Killin' a buncha' wannabe heroes sounds like fun!"

"Because that is the Master's order, Muscular", Dr. Garaki stated simply. "Besides, you still haven't fully recovered from the wounds you received in your battle with the Americans."

"So what?! They're just kids! I could handle 'em all by myself!"

"Patience, my brawny friend", the Master said. "Your time will come after you're back to full strength. My protégé put a great deal of time and thought into his plan, and recruiting the dregs of our society for his army. We shall see how it plays out. He's earned that much."

xxXXxxx

(UA High, USJ entrance)

"Shoji?", Iida asked his multi-armed classmate, who was scanning the USJ with extra eyes and ears on his dupli-arms. "Got them? Anything? Where is everyone?"

"They've been scattered across the facility", Shoji replied. "But our classmates are still here and seem to be holding their own."

The others were visibly relieved to hear that their friends were relatively ok.

"So what do we do?", Sero asked as they faced Kurogiri. "This guy's not affected by physical attacks and can apparently teleport stuff."

Thirteen thought for a moment, considering her options, then made her decision.

"Class Rep!", she barked.

"Yes?", Iida snapped to attention.

"I have a job for you. Run to the school and tell the faculty what's going on here", Thirteen ordered. "The alarms aren't sounding. And our phones and radios are useless right now. One of these villains must be to blame. Even though Eraser is canceling quirks left and right, we're still completely sealed off from the outside world. Whoever is causing this interference must have hidden as soon as they were warped into the USJ. They could be anywhere; impossible to hunt down. It'll be faster for you to run and get help than for us find whoever is jamming everything."

"Yes, but it would be disgraceful for me to leave you all behind", Iida balked, not wanting to abandon his friends.

"Go, 'Emergency Exit'!", Sato told him as he stepped up beside Thirteen on the front-line, raising his fists to 'ready' position. "There's lots of alarms outside. **That's** why they're keeping us all trapped inside the USJ."

"As long as you can get outside, they won't follow", Sero added as he took a combat stance next to Sato. "Blow that stupid mist away with those engine legs!"

"Use your quirk to save others!", Thirteen said as she opened one of the fingers of her right glove. "Be a real hero!"

"I can help you out!", Ururaka said enthusiastically with mina nodding encourageingly beside her. "Just like I did when I floated you in the cafeteria! No Prob! Please, Class Rep, do it!"

All the encouragement worked, bolstering Iida's determination to reach the exit behind Kurogiri, setting his thrusters and exhaust ports in place.

"Even if this is your only option, are you **really** foolish enough to strategize in front of your enemy?!", Kurogiri jeered as he quickly reached out at them with his dark mist.

"It won't matter if you know what we're planning or not if there's no you!", Thirteen shouted, and activated her quirk from the open finger of her glove. "BLACKHOLE!"

xxXXxx

Aoyama's glasses quickly fogged then frosted over as Duncan had predicted, forcing him to discard them as the villains approached. He was trying to rein in his anxiety. He'd scored well in the practical entrance exam and in the combat training, but this was totally different. These were real bad-guys out to hurt or kill them.

"Yuga! Calm down and focus!", Duncan told him, as if he could read the boy's mind. "I don't think these guys know what either of us can do. If they did, they'd be coming at us more aggressively. You're best at ranged fighting, and I've seen how fast and accurate you are. I'm gonna charge in and fight them up close. You stay here and back me up from a distance."

"Right! Got it!"

"Keep your wits about you and watch your back, too!"

"*gulp!* Understood!"

"Good luck", Duncan grinned, then rushed forward, roaring. The frontline villains paused in shock for a moment. And that was all Duncan needed to be among them wreaking havoc! He back-handed a woman wearing white S&M leathers that had pale, icy skin and ice-blue hair; then punched a big, muscular guy who looked like a yeti. A grey and white furred werewolf-looking woman leaped at him with claws and fangs flashing. He caught her with his tail and tossed her at some of her comrads, knocking them down like bowling pins('STEEEEE-RIKE!'). He turned just in time to see a snowman blasted away from him by a sparkly-blue lazer. He nodded in thanks to Aoyama, who winked in reply and blasted a scrawny guy who's arms were wreathed in mini-tornadoes of icy wind.

Even in the chaos of multiple melee combat, Duncan was trying _**very**_ hard not to cause permanent or lethal damage, but their numbers and quirks were making it difficult. The ice-woman that he'd struck first groaned as she got back up. Her face written in rage, she raised her hands and sent a double-ice blast at Duncan, encasing him in a solid block of ice!

Yeti-guy pointed at Aoyama. "Swarm 'im! He can't shoot all of us!"

"Eep!", Aoyama squeaked in fear as he saw a large number of them head toward him as several ice-users tried to pelt him with ice balls and sharp icicles. His armor protected him from what he couldn't dodge, but he was starting to panic. Then he remembered one of the features of his costume. He took an awkward-looking stance: pointing his knees outward slightly and bending his shoulders as far forward as he could with his arms crossed over his chest.

'This is going to hurt!', he thought to himself. Then he fired his sparkly belly-button lazer not just from his jeweled belt, but also from the jewels on his knees and shoulders! He twisted and contorted himself around to maximize his field of fire. When pain forced him to stop, most of the villains were on the ground either stunned or unconscious.

"Not bad, kid", the ice-woman sneered, making him gasp as he looked up. She had yeti-guy and a big, fur-covered, sumo-looking man with big, mammoth-like tusks growing from his cheekbones beside her and a few others behind them. "But it looks like you got nothin' left. Too bad, really. You're really pretty, boy; it would be deliciously fun to break you in my dungeon and make you my sissy slave. Too bad, but it's time to die."

Aoyama shuddered, unsure as to which would be the worse fate. As she lifted her hands to aim at him, a loud cracking sound was heard, distracting her and her comrads. Then the block of ice containing Duncan shattered explosively behind them! He turned to face them angrily with flames in his mouth. He breathed a huge jet of fire at them, forcing them to split like the Red Sea, then shot a fire-ball at the ice-woman, blasting her off her feet and out 'cold'.

Duncan leapt into the air and landed agilely between Yeti and Mammoth, He punched out Yeti and slammed his tail into Mammoth's large gut. As the villain doubled over in pain, Duncan turned and grabbed his tusks. He lifted the big guy into the air and hurled him bodily at the others who had regrouped; another 'strike'.

"Are you ok, Aoyama?", Duncan asked once all the villains were down.

"Oui, mon ami", the boy huffed. "My tummy will be sore for a while, but I'll be fine."

"Good. And good job", Duncan smiled. A feminine groan drew his attention to the ice-woman. The half-kaiju lifted her up by her arms and gently shook her fully awake. "Why did you come here? It's obvious that most of you are amateurs; street-punks and low-level thugs. Out of your bunch only you, yeti-boy and the woolly mammoth were any threat at all. What was your real objective? TALK!"

She fearfully bit back a sharp retort when she saw the flames in his mouth, the smoke pouring between his fangs encircling his face like a demon from hell. The icy talons of fear gripped her heart.

"M-m-most of us were just ordered to kill any students that got warped to us!", she confessed. "B-but the boss? Shiguraki? The big mob with him and the smoky warp guy were supposed to soften up All Might so that weird big guy with Shiguraki could kill him. That-that _**thing**_ is some kinda freak! Somehow he's got multiple quirks, a combination they said was powerful enough to kill All Might!"

"I'll tell the cops you cooperated", Duncan said, then pinched a nerve in her neck to knock her out. Then he turned to grin at the shivering Aoyama. "You ready to get out of the cold?"

xxXXxx

(Fire Zone)

Ojiro and Ken managed to fight their way free of the thugs that had surrounded them, and were now playing a deadly game of cats and mice with them in which the mice could fight back. The villains had split up into smaller groups to find them.

One such group turned a corner, only for Ojiro to drop down from above to use his powerful tail to clobber a guy with big claws on his hands and beat up another wearing a boar-like metal mask with the nunchaku Ken had loaned him before he could use his knives.

The other two thugs of the group turned deal with Ojiro, when Ken dove out of a flaming window to tackle the gorilla-armed woman into the thin man with blades for hands. Ken knocked the bladed arms aside with his bo-staff, then knocked the guy out in time to dodge the muscle-bound fists of his girlfriend and kicked her away. Twirling his staff as she charged in again, he swung it up into her crotch.

While such a blow is far more effective on a male, it was painful enough to stop the woman in her tracks as her eyes crossed and she screamed in pain as she doubled over, clutching her assaulted vagina. Another twirl of the staff struck the back of her head, mercifully knocking her out.

Ojiro and Ken nodded to each other, then moved on the find the next group of thugs.

xxXXxx

(Squall Zone)

Two villains had Koda cornered in an alley; an average-sized knife-user and a muscular with golden skin and almost gem-like angular features. With no animals nearby to call for assistance the shy, soft-spoken teen was helpless…..until they stepped within ten feet of him and Dark Shadow slammed them into the wall! They collapsed as Dark Shadow pulled back into Tokoyami.

"That's six of them down", the bird-man said calmly, sharing a thumbs-up with Koda. "We're reducing their numbers, but very slowly. I hope it helps in the long run."

xxXXxx

(Mountain Zone)

Momo, Kyoka, and Kaminari were facing a large group of random thugs, most of them close-combat types. Momo used her quirk to create a machete for Kyoka and a bo staff for herself while Kaminari sparked up his hands with a grin.

The villains charged in to engage them a few at a time so as not to trip each other up, which worked to the heroes' advantage. The girls were able to keep their opponents at bay while Kaminari zapped any that came within reach of his hands with enough voltage to take them out of the fight.

"Kaminari! Can't you just target and zap them all at once?", Kyoka asked.

"My quirk doesn't work that way", he said. "Weren't you paying attention in the combat training? Some partner you are! I can cover my body with electricity, but if I try to shoot it out it'll go **everywhere! **I'd take you guys down along with them, or did you _**want**_ shock-treatment today?"

Momo considered the problem, and made a plan. "Kaminari! Be ready for my signal!"

"Let's see you shock **rock**, you punk!", a villain with an elasticity quirk shouted as he grabbed a big boulder and tried to bring it down on Kaminari from thirty feet away. Kyoka used her sonic waves to shatter the rock in mid-swing, and when the punk's hand hit Kaminari in the face, he was shocked unconscious by his voltage. Another tried to attack from above with a pair of trench-knives, only for Momo to throw a net on him. He landed on the others, and joined in the shock treatment.

"That worked out well", Kyoka smirked before turning her waves on more villains, making them writhe on the ground from the pain in their ears. "But seriously, couldn't you have asked for some kind of aiming gear when you put in you costume request forms?"

Kyoka gasped as Momo kicked away a villain that had gotten behind the ear-phone girl.

"Ok, it's ready", the creation hero said, kneeling down and bending over as she created something big coming out of her back, ripping her costume. "It takes a little longer to create something this big."

The big bundle unfurled into what appeared to be a heavy tarp or blanket, covering the two girls.

"A blanket?!", one of the villains scoffed sarcastically. "Is that supposed to be a shield?"

"You're looking at a sheet of insulation 100 millimeters thick", Momo grinned back just before completely covering herself and Kyoka. "**Now, Kaminari!**"

"Bad ass", the high-voltage hero smirked. "Now I don't have to worry about hurting my friends! YOU GUYS ARE **FRIED****!** INDISCRIMINATE SHOCK! ONE-POINT-THREE-MILLION VOLTS!"

An explosion of high-voltage covered the area. Those villains that weren't already down now collapsed, helpless, most actually smoking.

After Momo used her quirk to repair her nearly shredded costume, she and Kyoka emerged from under the sheet of insulation to see Kaminari walking around babbling like an idiot doing a double-thumbs-up. Apparently, if he uses too much and too high voltage at once, it temporarily 'short-circuits' his brain. Kyoka couldn't help but laugh.

They didn't see one villain emerging from the ground nearby.

xxXXxx

(Collapse Zone)

Inside one of the crumbling buildings, Bakugou and Kurishima were making short work of their opponents. The obviously untrained punks were unprepared for their weapons to break against Kirushima's stone-hard skin, followed by rock-fist punches. Nor were they ready for a Bakugou, who's proficiency with his explosive quirk was matched only by his firepower and pure rage! They were falling like dominoes to the two prospective heroes.

xxXXxx

(Shipwreck Zone)

By working together and each using their quirks to the best effect; Izuku, Tsuyu, and Mineta managed to escape the sinking ship and capture all the water villains with Mineta's sticky balls in one fell swoop. They were now headed to shore not far from the central plaza.

"*chuckle!*I had a good poop this morning, that always makes my balls stickier", Mineta smirked as they reached water shallow enough for him to stand with his head above the surface; it was waist-high for Tsu and Izuku as they all waded closer to shore. "Those guys aren't goin' anywhere."

Behind them the villains were all griping at each other, or about the multitude of purple balls that had them all clumped helplessly together like a snowball in the water.

"I can't believe we managed to get all of them at once", Izuku began thinking out-loud, muttering again. "It took everything I had to keep my cool. It was such a gamble. What if they'd had reserves underwater that we didn't know about?..."

"You're creeping me out", Tsu said in her usual even tone. "Stop it. Please."

Izuku stopped muttering, Tsu's 'blank' tone calming him somewhat. For some odd reason her frog-like demeanor, while sounding emotionless, seemed to convey calm and emotional support to her friends.

"Instead of second-guessing what we did, shouldn't we be planning our next move?", she suggested.

"Yeah, you're totally right, Tsu", Izuku agreed, then winced in pain from the broken thumb and middle finger of his left hand. He'd used a 100% One-for-All finger flick to cause a rip-tide of mini-tsunami proportions. Combined with Mineta spamming his sticky balls into the water while Tsu carried both of them away in a massive jump to outside the wave's effects is what had gotten them this far. But it had broken his fingers again.

"Are you ok?", Tsu asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine", he replied with a smile as he slid his elbow-pad down to protect his injured hand. "Anyway, we should make getting help our top priority. If we follow the shore to the exit, then we can avoid the central plaza entirely."

"Good idea", Tsu agreed, all of them hearing the sounds of the brawl. "That way, we won't run into the villains Mr. Aizawa is facing off with there."

'Yeah, but can he handle them all on his own?', Izuku thought to himself, worried about their teacher, then he spoke. "How long can he hold out against a big group like that? If he doesn't get some back-up soon, then he's just going to overexert himself, and be defeated by those villains because he was trying to protect _**us**_."

"Wait, Midoria", Mineta said nervously. "Don't tell me you're suggesting…? Are you trying to get us **killed** or something?!"

"Ribbit", Tsu added.

"I'm not saying we should jump into the middle of a battle", Izuku assured them. "But maybe we could find a way to take out a few of those guys and lighten his load."

Tsu nodded in agreement. Their purple-loving little friend sighed in exasperation and followed along, positive he was gonna die a virgin and never having even seen a hot, naked girl in the flesh.

xxXXxx

"So the plan was to scatter us, then kill us", Shoto Todoroki scoffed at the group of villains-turned-frozen-statues. "You were woefully unprepared. In fact, it looks to me like you've had no training. None of you have the slightest idea how to use your quirks in battle."

He had imprisoned them all in ice up to their faces so they could still breath and talk with difficulty, and they were muttering about their situation as the fire-&-ice hero student calmly walked among them….

"Th-this p-p-p-power….he f-f-froze us the m-m-moment we warped here!"

"He's n-n-not a k-kid, he's a m-m-monster!"

"S-s-so c-c-cold!"

So focused was Todoroki on interrogating them, that he was unaware of Hagakure shivering several yards behind him, her gloves rubbing her upper-arms for warmth. She was glad that she'd upgraded her shoes to warmer boots with stretch-laces; so they were still easy to remove quickly. None of the villains had noticed her, either. It's good to be invisible sometimes. But better safe than sorry, so she decided to stick close to Todoroki and keep quiet until they were safe.

xxXXxx

(Central Plaza)

Aizawa was starting to get winded, but he still fighting to his full capacity. Between his combat skills and discriminant use of his quirk, he had managed to take down most of the mob. But he knew most of these guys and girls were only cannon-fodder; low-level disposable thugs meant to wear down the heroes. Sooner or later, the truly dangerous 'boss' villains would step in.

Nearby at the water's edge; Izuku, Tsu, and Mineta watched unnoticed(they hoped!), keeping low in the water.

"Remember, Midoria", Mineta whispered, his voice quivering slightly with fear, "we're just here to see how things are going, right?"

"Ribbit", Tsu whispered in agreement.

"Yeah, I know", Izuku agreed as they took in the battle. "We'll get outta here the second it seems dangerous."

With a combination of his quirk, fighting skills and skill with his capture-scarf, Eraser-Head took down several more thugs, when he saw the leader with light-blue hair running toward him fast enough to push off his hood.

"Final boss", the erasure hero said as he charged forward. Even though the guy appeared to the same height and build as himself, he canceled his quirk before engaging him. Erasure ducked under his outstretched right hand to drive an elbow into his gut….which was caught by the villain's other hand. While they were locked together, Aizawa blinked, releasing his quirk.

"It was hard to see while you were jumping around", Shiguraki sneered with a touch of admiration. "But I found your 'tell'. It's your hair."

Aizawa's eyes widened behind his goggles when he said this, and his elbow began to feel strange….

"When it drops, it means you've stopped using your quirk", the villain continued. "You're having to blink more often. Don't push yourself too hard now. Or you might just fall apart, and wouldn't that be a shame?"

Aizawa realized in that moment that the elbow his opponent was holding was decaying, one layer at a time crumbling to dust! First his sleeve, then his skin, now starting on the muscle as he pushed away, knocking Shiguraki down and saving his arm that now hung uselessly.

With space to breathe, Aizawa activated his quirk as he slugged another thug then found himself surrounded by three more.

"That annoying quirk of yours isn't suited for drawn out fights against large groups, is it?", Shiguraki smirked. "Don't you think you're a little out of your element here, Easer-Head? You're much better at working stealthily. You're known for surprise attacks, not fighting head-to-head. But despite knowing that, you didn't hesitate to jump right into the middle of this fight to put your students at ease."

Then a woman with large, razor-sharp claws for fingers slashed at Aizawa. He bound her in his scarf and used her to shield himself from the chain attack of another thug, then threw her at him while delivering a solid roundhouse kick to another one behind him. He grabbed one end of his scarf with his good hand and stood ready for the next threat.

"You're still standing! You really are so cool!", Shiguraki chuckled, then glanced at something behind the hero. "Oh, by the way, hero, I am _**not**_ the 'final boss'*heh-heh*!"

Aizawa looked over his left shoulder to see the hulking, beak-faced villain with the exposed brain looming over him.

Izuku, Tsu, and Mineta looked on in horror as the massive brute beat down their homeroom teacher with ease.

xxXXxx

(Entrance)

"Ah, blackhole", Kuroguri said appraisingly as his mist was being sucked away, "the quirk that sucks up matter and turns it to dust. Such an astounding power. However, you're a rescue-hero, Thirteen; skilled at saving people from disasters. Consequently, you have little fighting experience or battlefield awareness!"

The dark mist villain opened one of his gates behind her, turning her own quirk against her! The back of her costume shredded and fragmented away into the portal, injuring her back badly.

"How unfortunate", Kurogiri sneered. "You've turned **yourself** to dust!"

"H-he got me", Thirteen gasped, stopping her quirk as she collapsed unconscious. The students looked on in fear.

"Iida! Get outta here!", Sato urged him. "Go now!"

Iida grit his teeth, Thirteen's earlier words rang in his mind as he charged forward, passed the mist villain, who turned to stop him.

"A sheep trying to escape the wolves? I simply can't allow that", Kurogiri hissed as he began to over-take Iida to the surprise of his classmates. He started to open a portal in front of Iida when Shoji tackled him, wrapping him and his mist up in his multiple arms.

"Run! Hurry!", Shoji yelled, struggling to hold the man of mist.

"I'll be back!", he promised. "In a flash!"

"You impertinent child!", Kurogiri snarled as he got free of Shoji and lunged again for Iida. "You won't set foot outside those doors! I grow tired of this! BE GONE!"

(Central Plaza)

"What do you think of him, Eraser-Head?", Shiguraki smirked, looking down on the battered and bloodied hero who was little more than a rag-doll in the hands of the behemoth. "He's the bio-engineered anti-Symbol of Peace. But you can call him 'Nomu'*chuckle!*"\

xxXXxx

(Collapse Zone)

"SAY GOODBYE!", Bakugou yelled as he and Kirishima took down the last villains in sight. "I think that's the last of these guys. A bunch of weaklings."

"All right, let's hurry and find the rest of our class", Kirishima suggested. "If we're both still in the USJ, then everyone else probably is, too. And not all of them have the offensive skills that we do. We gotta make sure they're safe, especially since we screwed things up when we got in the way earlier. If Thirteen had been able to suck up that villain, then we never woulda been separated like this! We have to make it up to the others!"

A nearly invisible figure quietly crept along the ceiling, getting closer to both boys.

"If you wanna track everyone down, have fun", Bakugou growled. "I'm gonna go _**destroy**_ that warpy bastard!"

"What?! Our physical attacks didn't hurt that guy!", the red-head argued. "Come on, don't be an idiot, man!"

"Shut up!", the explosive youth snapped. "I'm gonna take him down because he's their way in and out! If I cut off their escape route, they'll be stuck here and **pay** for what they've done! We'll just have to figure it out!"

The mystery figure, a chameleon-like villain, dropped silently to the floor and crept a few feet closer to their unguarded backs, then pulled a knife and lunged at them. Faster than Kirishima could see, Bakugou twisted aside to avoid the blade, grabbing the back of the lizard's head and blasted him senseless.

"Besides, if all these villains are small-fry like these guys, then our classmates can handle 'em", Bakugou said calmly, unimpressed as he dropped the punk to the floor and headed toward the door.

"Whoa! Your reflexes are insane!", Kirishima said. "Also, since when are you so calm and rational? Usually you're all like…."

"I'M ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL, YOU RED-HAIRED LOSER!"

"Yeah, there you are", Kirishima grinned.

"Go find the others if you want to", Bakugou told him.

"Wait, hold up", he said, making Bakugou pause. "I think what you're really saying is that you believe in our classmates.(Hardens his fists and clanks them together with a grin)And **that's** thinkin' like a **man**, Bakugou."

xxXXxx

(Just outside the Blizzard Zone)

Aoyama was very glad to be out of the cold, though he was still shivering as Duncan closed the door to the Blizzard Zone.

"We need to secure those guys in there", Duncan said. "How are you feeling, Aoyama? Think you can help me weld these doors shut?"

"Apologies, mon ami", he replied. "But my tummy still hurts too much from our battle."

"It's alright", Duncan reassured him. "You rest. I'll have this done in a few minutes."

(Entrance)

Kurogiri was just about to overtake Iida and warp him elsewhere in the USJ, when Ururaka saw his weakness through his mist. She then touched his metal collar; the support item that enables him to maintain his corporeal body and control his warp-gates. Using her quirk, she tossed him upward….

"I don't know what his quirk is, but if he's wearing armor, he must have physical body in there somewhere! NOW! GO, IIDA!", she cried.

"YOU PEST!", Kurogiri snarled. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Iida reached the big, double-doors to the facility and began prying them open. Kurogiri lunged for him again….

"Not so fast!", Sero shouted, shooting his tape at the villain's collar, stopping him. Sato then grabbed the tape and pulled, spinning the villain around in the air twice before releasing him toward the center of the USJ. He caught himself just in time to see Iida squeeze through the door and take off toward the main school building in a trail of dust.

"He's going to call for back-up", the mist villain deduced dejectedly. "It's over."

(Central Plaza)

Aizawa grunted and cried out in pain as Nomu broke his right arm in several places at once. He was face-down on the ground unable to lift himself up, Nomu looming over him.

"You can erase peoples powers", Shiguraki said, gleefully watching nearby. "That's irritating, but it's nothing impressive. When faced with true, devastating power, you might as well be a quirkless child!"

With a surge of determination, Aizawa managed to turn enough to see Nomu and activated his quirk. Nomu slammed his massive hand down on the hero's left arm, breaking it in several places as well, making him cry out yet again in pain.

'He's breaking my bones like they're twigs!', he thought to himself. 'I'm positive I erased his quirk. That means he's super-strong even without powers.'

Nomu pulled Aizawa's head up by his hair as he thought, 'I think he might be as strong as All Might!' Then the brute slammed his face down, breaking his nose and fracturing his cheekbones.

It was obvious to the horrified Izuku, Tsu, and Mineta that this thing was just toying with their teacher and could have easily killed him. The boss villain was enjoying the torture too much.

"No...no…I can't watch this anymore", Mineta whispered, terrified. "We should just sneak away real fast, shouldn't we?"

"Ribbit", Tsu whispered in agreement, but it seemed all three were frozen with fear where they crouched in the water. Their fear increased when the purple-mist villain materialized next to Shiguraki.

"Tomura Shiguraki", he said as he fully formed.

"Ah, Kurugiri", he replied. "Did you manage to kill Thirteen?"

"The rescue-hero is out of commission", he reported. "But there were students I was unable to disperse, and one of them got outside of the facility."

"Huh?", the boss huffed, his anger rising fast and he began scratching his neck with irritation. "Kurogiri, you fool! If you weren't our warp-gate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body! *calming breath* There's no way we can win if dozens of pros show up to stop us. It's game over. Back to the title-screen. I was looking forward to finishing this today. Dammit. Let's go home."

"Huh? Did I hear that right?", Mineta asked hopefully. "Did he just say they were going to just leave?"

"That's what it sounded like to me", Tsu said.

"That's amazing!", Mineta quietly squealed, hugging Tsu joyfully in a manner that his hand 'just happened' to grope her right breast. "We're saved and we don't have to fight after all!"

"Uh, yeah…but…", Tsu stammered, realizing where his hand was, then shoving his head underwater. "I have a real bad feeling about this, Midoria."

"Yeah, it seems weird that they'd retreat at this point, even if help is on the way", Izuku agreed. 'All Might's probably coming', he thought to himself. 'Don't they want to kill him? They must know UA will beef up security after this, so now is their best chance! What's going on here? Why is this "game over"?'

"Oh, before we leave", Shiguraki said as he turned toward the water, his malevolent gaze piercing their very souls, "let's make sure the 'Symbol of Peace' is broken! Let's break his pride! Let's make this _**hurt!**__"_

He must've known they were there all the time! All three gasped as he rushed them at a blinding speed, reaching out with his left hand toward Tsu's face. Time seemed to slow down for Izuku as he turned to see that deadly hand as the final inches closed and he imagined his friend turning to dust before his eyes as Shiguraki grabbed her stunned face and…. nothing happened.

"Damn it", the villain breathed with realization. He turned back slightly to see Aizawa had activated his quirk to protect his students, despite the obvious agony he was in. "You really are so cool, Earaser-Head."

Nomu slammed Aizawa's face down again, fracturing his jaw and right eye-socket.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap!', Izuku thought as he leapt from the water, his right fist cocked and aimed at Shiguraki. 'Thses guys are clearly different from the ones we fought before! I gotta save Asui and get us outta here!'

"YOU! LET HER GO!", he shouted, getting the villain's attention. "NOW! SMAASH!" He punched at 100%, not even thinking about the consequences to himself, the shockwaves felt throughout the USJ.

'What? My arm's not broken!", he realized elatedly as the dust began to clear. 'I can't believe it! After all that training, _now_ I'm able to get a good smash in? All right!'

However, his elation was short-lived. When the dust settled, instead of seeing a defeated Shiguraki before him, he saw his fist had struck the muscular torso of Nomu! He had protected his master, as he had been conditioned to.

'W-where'd he come from?', he wondered. He hadn't even seen the brute move! 'Wait, hold on. My smash….. didn't…. hurt him?'

_["If the villains spent so much time planning this attack, then they probably figured out a way to kill him."] _, Izuku remembered Tsu's words from earlier, and now they made sense. 'Oh no!'

"Hey, you're pretty powerful, kid", Shiguraki said from behind Nomu. "That 'smash' of yours; are you a desciple of All Might? Doesn't matter. I'm done with you now."

Izuku trembled with fear as Nomu grabbed the arm the boy had punched him with, and raised his other massive hand to crush him like a bug! Tsu turned and shot out her tongue to grab Izuku at the same time Shiguraki reached for her and Mineta again….

A blast of fire ignited the ground between Shiguraki and his prey, just before a red streak slammed down into Nomu's back! Such was the force of impact that he dropped Midoria, who was then caught by Tsu with her tongue.

Nomu tumbled several yards away, crashing into the fountain while his assailant landed with a growl, then retracted his wings into his back. Duncan turned to face Shiguraki, who had fallen on his ass when the former had struck Nomu.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to interrupt?", the decay quirk-user said, annoyed. "You'r one of the American 'student-teachers', right? Aren't you supposed to be dead along with the other students?"

"Don't be so sure", Duncan replied, glaring at him. "If the rest of your 'League' are anything like the light-weight punks I dealt with in the Blizzard Zone, then all the students are fine. I've picked tougher stuff out of my teeth."

"Careful, Kaiju-Prince!", Izuku called out. "His touch causes instant decay!"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind", Duncan replied without taking his eyes off the villain. With a nasty quirk like that, it's no wonder he stinks of death!

"Well-well, so you're Kaiju=Prince", Shiguraki drawled, unimpressed. "You're on the wrong side of the Pacific, kid, and I thought you'd be bigger."

"Like I haven't heard that one before", Duncan growled. "By the time I'm done with your hands, you won't be using your quirk for a very long time, if ever."

"LOOK OUT!", all three students shouted at once.

Duncan whirled and slammed his fist into the charging Nomu's gut! No reaction. He followed up with a roundhouse kick to the right side of the brute's head. Again, no reaction.

"The hell…?", Duncan was surprised. Either this 'Nomu' couldn't feel pain, or something else was going on. Duncan ducked under a wild haymaker, and attacked in a flurry of strikes. When he tried another big kick, Nomu caught and held his leg. Off-balance, Duncan tried to punch, only for Nomu to grab his arm. Without any leverage, Duncan couldn't get free.

Izuku, Tsu, and Mineta watched with horror as Nomu lifted Duncan over his head….. and brought him down across his knee with a sickening ***CRUNCH!***

"AAAAUUUUUGH!", Duncan screamed in pain as Nomu first dropped him to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Even the students still up near the entrance gasped with horror at the sight. Then the behemoth grabbed Duncan's head and twisted until there was an audible *SNAP!*, and he lay still and silent.

"Sorry, not sorry, you rude punk", Shiguraki laughed with gleeful malevolence. "But you were way too powerful to take a chance toying with."

"Now, where were we?", he laughed as he turned back toward Izuku and his friends.

Duncan had just died trying save them. Mr. Aizawa was beaten and possibly crippled trying to protect them. And Thirteen was still unconscious.

The doors to the facility were suddenly smashed off their hinges with an explosive crash! The ensuing silence was deafening, until footsteps clearly echoed in the USJ, and a powerful figure emerged from the gloom. The students of Class 1-A all smiled in relief and hope when they recognized who was striding with purpose into their midst.

"Have no fear, students", he said with determination. "**I** am here."

"ALL MIGHT!", Mineta cried in tearful relief. "WE'RE SAVED!"

"Ribbit", Tsu agreed.

"He's here", Izuku breathed, both in relief and in fear for his mentor. "All Might. And he's _**not**_ smiling."

Indeed. All Might looked angry, absolutely _furious_.

"Ah, looks like our game is getting a 'Continue' after all", Shiguraki smirked behind his skull-mask.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Whew! This was a long and difficult to write chapter! Adapting the original episodes and making it my own is harder than free-form writing new material, believe it or not.**

**Did I really just kill Duncan?! Think back and remember his quirk that he inherited from his mom. Shiguraki is in for a surprise! LOL!**

**Next chapter, the conclusion and aftermath of the USJ Battle! **

**After that, the students will be gearing up for the UA Sports Festival, and I need YOUR help, dear readers. I need help coming up with more students for Classes 2-A, 2-B, 3-A, and 3-B. I'd even welcome a few for the upper classes for the Support and General Studies courses.**

**xxXXxx**


End file.
